Shadow Star
by Synaxis
Summary: The Last of the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto needs to conquer a power far worse than the Kyuubi before it drives him mad. This is the rise of the Shadow Star. This is his story. !NarutoXSoulEater!
1. Birth of a Shadow Star

**AN: This is my first story so please be gentle xD I am still new to this site and I have almost no idea what I am doing about posting stories so the writing might be botched up together or the spacing might be too wide and many other problems are sure to occur so if anyone can help me please pm or review, it will be very appreciated. **

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater. Their respective authors do. So you lawyers in the monkey suits. I aint done nothin wrong.**

**FullSummary:Semi-Crossover with Soul Eater. After the sealing done by the Yondaime, Naruto is left with a giant fox in his gut, a whole village that despises and fears him, not only that, but he finds out that he has some weird but powerful Bloodline that can help him control his little problem, but it might drive him insane. Really, why did Kami suddenly decides to take a crap in his back yard? Rated M for language, graphical violence, (maybe) future lemon. Unknown pairings as of yet.**

**

* * *

**"speaking"

_'thinking'_

**"Jutsu"**

**"Tailed Beast Speak" "Summon Speak"**

"_**Tailed Beast Thought" "Summon Thought"**_

_**"God Speak""God Thought"  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_A long time ago, a demon fox with nine-tails existed. When it swung one of its mighty tails, it would cause a tsunami or destroy a mountain. To counter it the people gathered shinobi. "_

Konohagakure no Sato, the most powerful hidden village in the Elemental Nations, a village that has survived 3 Great Shinobi Wars, not only that but it was victorious in all of them. From the Shodaime to the Sannin to Namikaze Minato this village was the epitome of strenght of both mind and body overcoming all obstacles in its path. The Sandaime called it _"Hi no Ishi"_, Iwa called it blasted luck, but really, who knows. No matter the reason it was not only the most powerful, but the most peaceful as well. Everyone was always in a good mood, very friendly and respectful to each other, even during wars and conflict. But then, one day, something happened that shook the entire village to its very core. The Kyuubi no Youko, the Nine-Tailed Fox and most powerful of the Tailed Beasts attacked.

"Hold it until the Yondaime arrives."

"Don't let it get any closer to our village".

All over the battlefield techniques were fired, and weapons were thrown, all in order for the shinobi to make sure to hold the beast that was the Kyuubi from reaching their home and killing their loved ones.

Amidst the death and despair in a cloud of smoke a giant toad appeared wearing a blue jacket with the kanji for Oyabun on the back smocking a pipe and carrying a tanto, on its head was a blond haired man with piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in the standard Jounin outfit and on top of it he was wearing a white overcoat with red flames decorating the bottom. The blond man was Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage and the toads name was Gamabunta the Boss of the Toad Summons.

"**So this is the Kyuubi, huh? Never thought i'd have the displeasure of meetin this overgrown fur ball."** the gruff voice of Gamabunta booming throughout the battlefield.

"Yeah, well this fur ball killed nearly a third of my shinobi forces so don't underestimate it, okay? We don't have the luxury for that or else we'll get killed and all will be for naught. I need you to stall it just long enough for me to do my thing and then it will all be over." The Yondaime sighed exasperatingly, really why does this have to happen to him. He hasn't been in office for a year and already this happens. Some Kami must really hate him.

"**And what exactly is 'your thing'?"** The giant toad inquired curiously. He really had a bad feeling about this.

"A month ago I received intel about the Kyuubi reaching the border of Hi no Kuni and heading straight for Konoha, so I had no time to prepare any alternative means to stop it except one..." He stopped to let the information sink in. After a moment he continued with a voice filled with sorrow."...to use a kinjutsu my clan developed long time ago, you see, my clan worshiped the Shinigami during the Clan Wars, apparently they made a contact with it so that it may lend them aid whenever the situation was hopeless and its power was the only solution. But like any other summoning contact it required a sacrifice. Being a god, just some blood from biting your thumb is not enough."

"**Okay, where are you going with this?"**Okay, now that bad feeling was getting worse.

"The sacrifice is...the soul of the summoner."

"**WHAT!!!!What the hell are ya talkin about...the sacrifice of the summoner, you're not actually gonna sacrifice yourself are you...There's got to be another way-"**

Here he was cut off by the voice of the Yondaime.

"Believe me I wish there was another way my old friend, but there isn't. Besides I am not gonna just call on the power of the Shinigami to simply destroy the fox. Its power is too great. I have something else in mind. I'm going to seal it. To do that I will simply split the fox's chakra in to its yin and yang composition, taking the yin with me and the yang I will put in a host."

"**But where will you find a host that can hold the youki of the Kyuubi. No inanimate object can hold its power. This isn't the Shukaku or Nibi we're talkin about here. This is the Kyuubi no Youko, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Strongest of the Tailed Beasts. No item can hold its power, even if it is only half of it. The only thing that even has a remote chance to hold it is a-wait you're not actually planing what I think you're planing are you." **Here the blond-haired man looked away, refusing to answer the mighty boss's question.**"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!?!DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!?!?Making a Jinchuuriki...you know very well how they're treated. Placing a burden like that on an innocent child is not the bes-"**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, HUH???" Minato rarely raised his voice, but now he was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed, he was furious. He knew very well what he about to do and the old toad's screeching was not helping the situation, but there was nothing else he could do. He tried, by kami, he tried, but nothing else could stop this 50 foot walking disaster. This was the only way."I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING IS NOT THE BEST SOLUTION BUT IT IS THE ONLY SOLUTION. EITHER THAT OR KONOHA IS DOOMED, AND AS A HOKAGE I HAVE TO DO WHATS BEST FOR MY PEOPLE. EVEN IF...EVen if..."he was holding back tears now. "_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō"_, the most gifted shinobi of his generation, wiping entire armies of enemy shinobi, now reduced to a sobbing mess."EVEN IF I HAVE TO SACRIFICE MY OWN SON JUST SO THAT MY VILLAGE CAN LIVE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, SO DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME!!!"

"**WHA-"**His own son? What the hell?**"What do you mean you're own son?"**Now having calmed down only to be confused. Seriously, what the hell?His train of thoughts was interrupted by his summoner and long time friend's sorrow filled voice.

"My son was just born. Aside from the fact that I'm the Hokage and I wont ask for another child to be sacrificed just so that my son can be spared, he's probably the only one who can contain the fox, and eventually even control its power."Here he stopped to gather his thoughts. If his son can master the power that was passed down from generation to generation through his mother's bloodline he will be unstoppable, with the power of a demon he can protect his home from potential enemy's. If he failed..well, he really doesn't want to think about what would happen. Thankfully Kushina-chan will be there for him, to guide him into becoming a fine man and maybe shinobi.

"**Control it**? **What do you- you mean Kushina?"**

"Yes, lets just hope it goes the way I hope it will, or else Kami help them all."

"**When I woke up this morning I definitely did not even think that I would fight a Tailed-Beast and watch my friend give his soul to the Shinigami. Ughn, I'm so gonna need sake after this."**The Toad Boss crouched down low.**" Well, here goes nothing."**

"Yeah, lets do this, after this I'm sure Jiraiya-sensei will treat you to some sake"

"**He better!!!"**

Unsheathing his tanto, and preparing for the most dangerous battle of his life, Gamabunta lunged with a forward thrust at the fox with speed far exceeding his big stature. The demon dodged to the side at swiped one of its tails at the toad, Gamabunta blocking with his blade, all the while the Yondaime going through handseals at an extreme pace.

"**Hold on!!!"**

Using all the force he could muster, he cut the fox's tail with the tanto, and while the demon yelped in pain, he used the momentum to jump in the air. Holding the ram seal, Gamabunta shouted.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama" **(Water Release: Liquid Bullet)

Giant water balls shot at the fox with all the intent of hurting it as much as possible. The Kyuubi used one of its undamaged tails to block the technique. All the while the blond Hokage had just finished the jutsu and yelled.

"**Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **(Ninja Arts: Summoning Technique)

Time suddenly froze. Everything stopped moving. The Kyuubi in preparation of an attack, blue fire ready to shoot from its mouth and decimate anything that tried to stop it, Gamabunta, holding his...hands...in a ram seal ready for another Water Bullet. The only one not affected was Minato himself. There was a popping sound with the ninja smoke following right behind. He narrowed his eyes in anticipation of what exactly would come out of said smoke. What happened next was something that would forever change his view on Godhood. A figure clad in black emerged, in place a white cartoon looking skull mask, and also white cartoon looking hands, one of which in a peace sigh, the other on his hip saying.

"**Yo!!!"**

A long silence insured. And then...

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU???WHERES THE SHINIGAMI???" Who the hell is this guy. Surely he did not botch the handseals, he performed them just as that dust infested scroll said, and now this...this...whatever it is emerged. Oh, when he went up there he was gonna give those so called ancestors of his a piece of his mind about fucking up shit like that. Now how was he supposed to finish the seal. Dammit all to hell.

Interrupting the young whippersnapper's mental rant, the old but goofy looking deity said.

"**I am the Shinigami." **The 'God of Death' replied in a weird high pitched kinda voice. Really what is it with these mortals freaking out when they see him. The young ones didn't like his previous appearance because it was too scary, now these older ones complained about him being weird.*Sigh* He'll never understand humans.

"Like hell you are!!!!"

"**Shinigami Chop"**

Using his palm, the god smacked the disrespectful blond man on the head. Now he was annoyed. Here he came to help this Namikaze, and the brat had the gall to yell at him. HIM! The God of Death, the Reaper of Souls, the one who brought fear in the hearts of the cruelest and most sadistic humans ever. Like hell he was.

"**You will show me respect or I will leave right now and leave you to deal with whatever problem it is you have. Are. We. Clear ???** The deity said with the most evil voice he could muster and was leaking killer intent in waves. Minato gulped and now realized he was standing in front of a god, and not some funny character that came out of children's books.

"O-of-f C-cours-se S-shinigami-sama"

Now that that's been settled, the Shinigami raised a non-existent eyebrow waiting for a reply.

"**Well...i maybe immortal but I do not have a whole eternity to be sitting here, you know. I've got things to do, places to be and souls to take. There is much workd to be done. And I see that Kyuubi-kun shares the same sentiment on the matter." **Looking through his perpetual vision the god saw the Kyuubi preparing to wipe out the human village with all it had.

"Shinigami-sama i besiet you to help me seal the Kyuubi, to make sure it does not harm my people anymore. I am willing to pay the ultimate price."

You could see the determination practically burning in those bright blue eyes of his. The Kami was impressed. Although he knew already why he was called, being a god had its perks after all. Still it is not every day you see a mortal ready to sacrifice his life in order to save others. He was still tempted to ask though.

"**I maybe a god, but even I cannot seal the whole power of the Kyuubi, and even if i could, where would you seal it. Such power is impossible to contain."**

"I already have a solution Shinigami-sama. You may not be able to seal all of the power, but what about half?"

"**Hmmm...half?"**

"Well, I plan to separate the youki in its two main compositions, yin and yang, then, with your help I will seal the yin in myself, taking it with me to the other side, while the yang will be sealed in a living host, an infant that I have especially prepared for this. Although I will die and the baby will be left with half of the Bijuu's chakra, my home and many others will be spared of the demons rampage."

"**I see you have already settled on this? I am most impressed with you, young human, to have the conviction to sacrifice your life in order to save your people. If only there were more people like you in this world."**

"Then..."

"**Yes human, I shall aide you in your endeavor to save what is precious to you."**

As the flow of time returned to its normal pace, Kyuubi fired his attack.

**"Kitsune-bi" **(Fox-Fire)

The Shinigami raised his palm, and swallowed the attack, rendering it useless. In a comic fashion, fitting his appearence, the god burped. Meanwhile the Yondaime sweatdopped. What The Fuck. Going through another set of seals, a bright light shined through the battlefield. The Kyuubis chakra was being separated in two forms, black and white, yin and yang, the yin part went straight into the blond Hokage, a complex seal appeared on his navel, burning through his vest and shirt. While the yang chakra was heading to the village where the infant lay. Throughout all of this, the shinobi and Gamabunta shielded their eyes from the light.

It was all over in a flash. The Toad Boss was feeling his chakra and the remaining connection to his current place slowly disappear.

"**I can stay no longer Minato, my chakra is running out. I'll always remember you old friend. May you rest in peace"**

"And I you, see you on the other side Bunta"

The Toad Boss gave one last smile to his long time companion and disappeared in a puff of smoke. With nothing to hold him, the dying man started falling only to be caught by the Shinigami and was laid down on the ground, his life force faiding. The Death God looked at him sadly.

"**You have little time left. Use it wisely. I will be waiting on the other side."**

The dying man nodded."Thank you Shinigami-sama. For everything. I shall see you on the other side."With a puff of smoke the Shinigami was gone, leaving no trace that he was ever there.

When he saw the giant smoke from the dispelled summon, a silver-haired teenager with his headband covering his left eyed rushed immediately to his leader's side.

"MINATO-SENSEI" He screamed, panic seeping through his veins at the sight of his paling master laying on the ground.

"Kakashi...what are you doing here?" Minato was barely able to talk, slowly turning his head to his last remaining student.

"Don't move sensei, i'll call a medic-nin. Don't over exert yourself in this condition." He was about to tun to the to find said medic-nin when the Yondaime's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Kakashi...wait...it too late for me. Listen... I have something very important to tell you...so pay close attention." Holding back tears and refusing to believe his words Kakashi continued to talk.

"What are you talkin about Sensei, you're not going to die. Your the Hokage, your people need you, your wife and son need you, I need you. You..." He was interrupted from his rant by his dying teacher's voice.

"No, its to late for me. I used a kinjutsu Kakashi. The type that requires a sacrifice and its not just chakra. I will die. That's a given. But what I'm about to tell you is important, so listen."

Tears were now freely falling from his eyes, even the one behind the headband. Kakashi nodded and prepared to listen to his master's last words.

"Good. Don't cry about me Kashi" Using his pet name, that the silver-haired Jounin hated and smiling a sad smile he continued."I sacrificed my life knowing what I would leave behind in the process, I have no regrets. I lived my life to its fullest and achieved my dream. What more could I ask for, hm? Right now more important are you, the new generation, not me, but you."

"Sensei..."

"Don't interrupt me. Even more importantly...you know about the jinchuuriki...his name is Naruto"Life was slowly fading from him. He was so sleepy, so tired, he just wanted to rest, but he had to tell Kakashi this. It was important."I may have stopped the Kyuubi once...but Naruto will...continue to do so...until the end of his days. Please Kakshi *cough*make sure he is treated well. *cough* He deserves to be known as the hero that holds Kyuubi.*cough* Promise me Kakashi...promise me that you will tell them."

"I...i promise Sensei."Dammit, first his father killed himself, then Obito died, then Rin disappeared, and now his Sensei was leaving. Why? Why did does he have to suffer like this. What did he do? It was not fair. But he promised...he promised his sensei that he will not only live on, but also make sure the people treated the boy right."I promise."

"Good. I'll hold you to that Kakashi. Well...it looks like...my time is up...one last thing...i...i have always believed in you Kashi....you're like...a son to me...remember...what...i..." His eyes glazed over. He was dead. The Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, _'Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō'_, left the world of the living to continue his adventures in the after-life.

* * *

_**Under the Hokage Tower**_

It was a chamber especially designed for the sealing. In the center of it stood a pillar about the height of an ordinary human being. Surrounded by candles from almost all sides. On the pillar itself a blond haired male infant wrapped in a bundle of silken cloth was crying, on its chest the same seal that was on the Yondaime moments ago, glowing bright red. Whisker-like marks decorated his cheeks. There were six of them, three on each side. Five shadows loomed over him, watching him like a hawk, ready to spring into action should the need arise.

"It is done" Said the one in the middle with the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Let us just hope the Bijuu does not break free of its condinment and finish what it has started" The presumably one-armed shadow said. Two of them nodding their heads, while the second pair shook their heads in disagreement.

"Yondaime-sama's seal is flawless, better than what even i can produce at my best." The tallest one replied with what looked like a lions mane for hair.

"What is his name?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Was the answer of the shortest one.

* * *

**Well there you have it the fist chapter, phew that took allot to work on. Hope it was ok, I am an amateur after all, this is my first time. I didn't mention Naruto's mother for a reason. Ain't tellin xD. Well please review. Frankly speaking I'm expecting allot of flames, so...yeah. XD**

**~Synaxis**


	2. Heir to Darkness

**AN: Yo, whats up. Well now time for a new chapter. I had my fist review. Guess what, it was not a flame xD, im still surprised about this. Raidentensho, you will be immortalized in my hall of fame for being my first (good) reviewer, to my fist story xD.**

**Well besides that. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**"speaking"**

_'thinking'_

**"Jutsu"**

**"Tailed Beast Speak" "Summon Speak"**

"**Tailed Beast Thought" _"Summon Thought"_**

**"God Speak"_"God Thought"

* * *

_**

**8 years after K-Day.**

It was a nice day in Konohagakure, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming. People were preparing for a festival. The welcoming of the Kumo shinobi for the treaty with Konoha, so everyone was busy, but they found time to be respectful and friendly to each other. Too bad a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy did not think so. He was about 3'9ft. and around 60lbs, wearing a white shirt and blue pants reaching his knees and blue sandals on his feet. His name was Naruto. Ever since he got thrown out of the orphanage and was placed on his own by the Sandaime, things have not been all that nice. In fact they were downright fucked up.

At least at the orphanage he got a meal 3 times a day. Now, when he entered the shops they would either glare at him or ignore him. The very rare exception, he was overpriced. Like now.

"Listen brat, take it or leave it, it's my shop, so I make the prices. If you don't like my goods, get lost. I have enough customers, so you wont be missed."Was the angry voice of the shopkeeper.

"What the hell, old man, why do I have to pay this price? Its nearly double to what I'd get anywhere else."Naruto was pissed. It is the first store that didn't ignore or glare at him. It was perfect. He could come here to buy his necessities and wouldn't have to worry about idiots who thought he was the plague or something. But of course this had to happen.

"Well, go somewhere else then. I'm not changin' nothin'."Stubborn old man. What was it with people and discriminating him. If it wasn't for the old man he wouldn't eve be able to tell he was cheated. Basic math, reading and writing really helped. Thank you Jiji.

Naruto grumbled."Fine. But just so you know, I don't like you." Giving him the best glare an 8 year old could, he paid for the food and went for the exit when he heard the old coot say something.

"Stupid brat. Shouldn't have been allowed to live in the first place."It was barely a whisper, but Naruto caught it. He clenched his fists, holding the bags of groceries. There they go again. Saying this shit about him. Why do they do it? He didn't do anything. They don't even know him. Calming down before he does something stupid , he left the store.

Heading for his apartment, he could hear the whispers, feel and see the glares. He didn't even realize when he was back in the apartment, and when he put the bags on the kitchen table, his mind still on the subject of why the villagers hated him.

* * *

**That night. Hyuuga Clan Mansion.**

Yamaguchi Kakeru is not pleased. The Raikage had placed him as the Kumo Ambassador in order to allow him to get close to the Hyuga. His mission was simple. Get in Konoha, pretend to be the Ambassador sent there to sign a peace treaty, visit the clans, be polite and don't rouse suspicion, while finding a way to kidnap a Hyuga Soke member, in order for Kumo to get their hands on the Byakugan. Well, everything was okay, until the time came for him to enter the Hyuga Mansion. These pupil-less freaks were damn near impossible to sneak by. Its like their Byakugan was constantly active. He was currently sneaking past the south wall to the main family's housing area. If the guards who were Bunke, nearly caught him twice, how the hell was he gonna get a Soke member, who are said to be better than the branch. Apparently the Bunke were not allowed to learn the more powerful techniques the clan possesed. Because of this, half of the clan were weak, since they didn't know any of the more strong clan jutsu. Although since when a branch family member died, his Byakugan was sealed and the secrets remained hidden. Well, it was their clan really, so let them do whatever they want. He had a mission to complete. There was no time for fucking around with inner clan politics.

Walking down the corridor to one of the main family's rooms, he suppressed his chakra as to not be noticed. Readying a kunai just in case, he silently entered inside. It was a plain old style room with only the very bare necessities decorating it. Wasn't very big too. On the far corner there was an ordinary but bigger than normal oak bed, with a lump on it, covered in sheets, apparently the sleeping Hyuga. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a picture on it. He briefly looked at the picture and noticed that there were four people on it. One was a middle-aged man dressed in the standard clan white kimono, with long black hair, pupil-less eyes, present on all Hyuga, a stern expression on his face, neither smiling, nor frowning at the camera. Next to him was a very pretty woman, also in the same kimono, only it was a female design. She had quite the hourglass figure, D-cup breasts, long brown hair and was smiling cheerfully and holding what appeared a baby in her hands. In the middle was a 6 year old Hyuga girl, dressed like her mother, also smiling, albeit, shyly for the picture while poking her index fingers together. All in all it appeared to be a normal family picture, except for the fact that those people were Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Izumi and her daughters Hyuga Hanabi, the baby in her hands, and Hyuga Hinata, the current heir to the Hyuga Clan. His mind working to process the information, when suddenly he grinned viciously. Oh happy day, this must be the room of the heir, Hyuga Hinata. An heir? She's far more valuable than any other of her clan members. Besides, the head family is said to posses a stronger than normal Byakugan. Doing a victory dance in his head, he pulled a sedative from a pocket in his vest, injected it in the sleeping kid and waited for the results. He didn't have to wait long, because after a moment of struggling, the bundle of sheets stopped moving.

Wrapping the brat in the sheets, he picked her up, opened the window, and jumped of to the rendezvous point, where he was supposed to meet the ANBU team that will take the kid back to Kumo.

* * *

Hyuga Hiashi couldn't sleep. Something was not right. That Ambassador looked very suspicious. The way he walked, talked, and acted was as if it was rehearsed. His politeness was fake, **everything** was fake. All politicians were normally good at suppressing their true feelings and thoughts, politics were like that, you couldn't show what you thought, lest your opponent exploited it in his favor. But this guy was not very good at it. Unless...

Hiashi jumped on his feet, not even bothering to change and rushed to his daughters rooms. He checked Hanabi's room first. Good, she was there. But when he opened Hinata's room he almost gasped on horror. The window was open, and Hinata wasn't there.

"GUARDS!"

Hyuga Ko was next to the head immediately. He is a 37 year old man in the standard Bunke white kimono. Short brown hair and pupil-less Hyuga eyes. Hes about 6ft tall and weighs about 167 pounds.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

"Hinata has been kidnapped, search the whole premises, get everyone to do it. Branch house, main house. I. Don't. Care. EVERYONE, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"Ko was sweating from the killer intent that the head of the clan was releasing, but nonetheless time was of the essence, and he had to get inform the clan of the kidnapping and begin the search. Nodding he performed the **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Techniques) and in a puff of smoke, he left to awaken his fellow clan members, in order fo them to join him. He decided it would be best to start with Hyuga Hizashi.

As the branch member left, Hiashi was seething, unconsciously activating his Byakugan. HOW DARE THEY? Those Kumo bastards would pay for taking his daughter. He rushed to inform the Hokage of this, before he joined the search and annihilate that bastard. When he was trhough, even a fucking bacteria won't be left of him for the Black Ops to pick up.

* * *

**Hokages Office**

Meanwhile Sarutobi was glaring at his most heated enemy. In his prime he has defeated armies of shinobi with his prodigious skills, earning his name of _Shinobi no Kami _(God of Shinobi), but from the day he became the Sandaime Hokage until today, he has yet to defeat this invincible enemy (although he had a suspicion Minato knew a way, that brat). He tried everything. From stamping it, through burning it, to even drowning it, yet nothing helped. One was killed, two took its place. Who is this mighty enemy that can stop one of the most powerful Kages in history, you ask. Well, it is simple. Paperwork. Yes folks, every Kage has been defeated by the mighty foe known as Paperwork. You don't believe me? Ask Sarutobi, he'll tell you. No matter who you are, how many jutsus you know, what kind of creepy bloodline you have, if you're a Kage, or any other person in high position, paperwork will be there to make you life hell. You're a Daimyou, paperwork is here. You're a Kage, paperwork is here.

He was interrupted from his glaring match, when Hyuga Hiashi rudely barged into the room and started screaming like a rabid lunatic.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! MY DAUGHER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

The old leader nearly had a heart attack. After his life was no longer in danger, he started speaking frantically, trying to get as much information on the matter as possible.

"WHAT!Who did it, how did he get in your house, how did he know where you're daughter's room is located..."That and many other question escaped the old man's mouth.

"I don't know how they did, but I do know who it was. Kumogakure."

"Nani, Kumo?Are you sure?"

"Hai, the Ambassador was acting too suspiciously. Besides we all know how that village has been interested in my clan since the Third Shinobi War. Because of my clans Bloodline, ambushes were practically useless. They lost many forces that way. And our taijutsu is nothing to scoff at either. I suppose they were planning to use this treaty to try and get their hands on the Byakugan."

It was true. During The Third Shinobi War, Kumo lost many of their shinobi trying to ambush Konoha in skirmishes outside of Hi no Kuni. It is plausible that the Kumo Council and the Raikage have come to a decision to steal one of Konoha's most prized Kekkei Genkai for their own. _That cannot be allowed to happen._ Were the thoughts of both men.

"ANBU!"

Four animal masked shinobi rose from the ground in the room and bowed to their superior.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."Was their collective reply.

"Take at least one more team and begin searching Konoha. On the way inform any other shinobi you might come across about the situation and at hand and my orders. Remember to bring him alive, we do not need a political disaster on our hands. Go. NOW!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"With a quick **Shunshin no jutsu **(Body Flicker Technique) they were gone. Hiashi bowed to the Hokage respectfully and said.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I shall join in the search of my daughter. By your leave."With that he was gone.

The Sandaime sighed and lit his pipe to calm down. It were times like these that he really felt his age. Why, oh why, did Minato have to go and get himself killed. He should be here to he to deal with this. Sarutobi sighed again. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Near the forest of Konohagakure**

Naruto was walking through the forest thinking about his current predicament. The villagers hated him. It was that simple yet that complicated. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why they were so hostile. He didn't do anything wrong, after all, what could and 8 year old do that would provoke an entire village such as Konoha to treat him as they did. Could it be his parents? No, the old man said they were great people who loved the village with all of their hearts, and would do anything for it. Jiji wouldn't lie to him. He never did. Then why?

There was rustle In the bushes nearby that startled the boy out of his thoughts. He looked at where the sound came from, and saw a tall muscular man come out. He was dressed like a shinobi, except his clothes looked nothing like the shinobi Naruto had seen walking around the village. Also the man was carrying a bundle of what looked like sheets.

Kakeru on the other hand saw a small, eight year old blond-haired, blue-eyed brat staring at him in curiosity and barely concealed fear. And were those whiskers? He grinned at the kid, but on the inside he was cursing up a storm. Dammit, whats a brat doing in the middle of the forest at this hour. Ughn, Konoha people were so weird.

Naruto on the other hand nearly pissed his pants at the grin of the man. This guy is scary. Still, the bundle looked suspicios, and the headband that was on his forehead was nothing like the leaf of Konoha. It looked like two big blotches with a smaller one next to them. The guy didn't even recognize him, which was weird considering everyone knew him. Yep, this guy was definitely not from Konoha.

"Hey, gaki, what are you doing out here at this time of night? Shouldn't you be home with your parents in bed?" Pity, he might have to kill the kid. The mission came fist after all.

"I don't have any parents. What are _you _doing here?"The boy empathized 'you', dragging it a little to prove a point. Giving his best I-don't-know-you-and-you're-very-suspicious-looking-dude glare, he continued."Besides, you don't look like a Konoha shinobi and I've never seen you around here."

The man looked surprised for a second, but quickly masked it with another shit-eating (and shit-making) grin._ Smart brat!_

"You didn't hear? My village is making peace with your village and I came to talk to your Hokage. Hell, there was a festival announcing it. The talks finished a log time ago. I'm leaving tomorrow, so I decided to take a midnight stroll around the forest."Brat still didn't believe him.

"Carrying a bundle of cloth?"

He was about to answer, when the bundle started moving. He cursed mentally. _Damn, I didn't think the sedative would wear out this quickly. I have no choice. Gotta take out the blond brat and hurry to the drop-out point, before Konoha shinobi find me._

"What the hell, its moving."Before Naruto could react, the man rushed him, punching the boy in the stomach with his free hand."Ughn..."Was the only sound he made before a kick to the head send him flying in a tree.

**THUNK**

Naruto yelped in pain. Whats this guy made of. Rock? Was this how strong shinobi were? He didn't have time to finish his thoughts when the man appeared almost instantly next to him and rammed a kunai in his chest. Blood began oozing from the wound. Using all his remaining strength the blond boy looked up to see the guy staring at with what looked like pity. He hated pity.

"Sorry brat, but I can't have you fucking up my mission."Was the shinobi's reply."When you go up there, blame your fucked up luck for crossing paths with me."Was all the boy heard and then everything went dark.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Groaning, Naruto opened his eyes, before slowly looking around. The place appeared to be a sewer with many corridors and pipes all over the walls. It was endless. After a bit of gawking, he wondered where the hell he was. He was definitely not in Konoha. Last time he remembered he was in a forest with some foreign shinobi who was trying to kill him. THE FOREST! Naruto started panicking and runing around in curcles. What happened, was he dead, where exactly was he, Heaven, Hell, Limbo. Tears welled up in his eyes."I'm dead."Dead. That word left a bitter taste in his mouth. Again it was him that got the short end of the stick. And he didn't even realize why the hell those morons hated him. Well, he thought, at least now he had an eternity to figure it out. His thoughts were interrupted by the most evil and sadistic voice he has ever heard. Even those villagers that scolded him didn't have a voice like that. Its like it was dipped in evil and madness, over and over again, then unleashed upon his ears.

"**Shut up, Gaki, you're annoying."**A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead. What the hell! Who the hell is this guy to tell the mighty Naruto-sama to shut up. And naturally being Naruto he voiced his opinion, no problem.

"Oh yeah, and who the hell are you to talk to me, Naruto-sama, this way, huh? I'm gonna kick your ass, teme!"

The voice chuckled darkly.**"Oh, really? Gonna kick my ass now, huh. Well, tough guy, why don't you come in here and 'kick my ass'. If you can, that is."**

"Thats it, asshole. You asked for it."Running to where the voice sounded from, he stopped beside a cage taller than the Hokage tower. In the center of cage was a paper with some funny drawings written on it. What stopped the boy however, were a pair of huge red slitted eyes staring at him as if he were a piece of meat and the most fucked up and scary grin he had ever seen. Were those teeth gleaming? They were bigger than him.

"**Boo!"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"The figure was laughing its ass of at the dumb brat in front of it. This has got to be the most girlish voice it had ever heard. _**Man this kit is funny as hell. I'm glad I got a host like that. That Tako-yarou on the other was stuck with some brain dead **__**rapping gorilla. Oh, the brat seems to be coming back to his senses I see. **_Here its grin got wider. _**Well, its show time.**_

While the mysterious figure was having its fun laughing at his expense, Naruto took his time to recover from almost having a heart attack. After he did, he decided that being scared was no fun, and returned to being "Naruto".

"What the hell? Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? What the hell's with the teeth, man?

"**Pipe down, brat. Your too damn loud. As to the questions...I was bored and your face was priceless. Your in your mindscape, and-" It** was interrupted by the blond.

"My mindscape?"

"**Don't interrupt me you little shit. Yes, your mindscape, as in your mind, your head, brain, noggin, whatever you wanna call it-"**Again it was interrupted by the short blond in front.

"If I'm in my head, the what the hell are you doing here?"The figure growled.**"I said, don't interrupt me, gaki. Are you deaf or something?"**Naruto opened his mouth to reply but was rudely cut off.**"Shut up! It was a rhetorical question. I'm pretty sure you're not, since I've been here for a long time. Sadly, I can't say that about you're intelligence. And what the fuck is wrong with your head, gaki? A sewer? A FUCKIN SEWER? Damn, I've seen some fucked up shit in my life, but this takes the cake. Although I'm not surprised, all Hoshi are fucked up in their own way."**

"What do you mean Hoshi?"

The figure looked at him surprised for a moment, before it chuckled. The chuckling turned in to a full blown maniacal laughter.

"**Aahahahahaha. Those ningen didn't tell you?"**_**Are those stupid ningen that insane? Not telling a Hoshi about his powers is like placing a bomb. They'll all be dead by the time the brat reaches puberty.**_The figure shrugged. _**Well, its their graves he'll be digging.**_

"Tell me what?"The figure calmed enough, but chuckled still."TELL ME WHAT?" What the hell was this thing talking about. Could this be why they hated him? He had to know.

"**Hoo, wouldn't you like to know?"** It was grinning when it said that.

"Tell me dammit!" Naruto was glaring now. It snorted in amusement at the ningen's attempt of a glare. Who does this brat think he is?Trying to scare on even the Shinigami couldn't fully defeat.

"**Pfft, brat. You think you'll scare me with this shitty glare."**The entire room was shaking with killer intent and the eyes narrowed in on the boy. When Naruto looked in its eyes, Death was looking mighty sweet right now.**"A pitiful ningen-gaki like you trying to scare me? ME? The greatest of the Bijuu, The Nine-Tails Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Youko? HUH?" **When the figure fully emerged from the shadows of its confinement, a giant muzzle of a fox was first thing Naruto saw, followed by nine swooshing tails behind. After a couple of moments it dropped its killer intent, and the now self proclaimed Kyuubi's face returned back to its lazy, but amused expression.

Naruto was totally petrified with fear. Never in his short life had he felt such malice and intent to kill. He saw his death a thousand times, and none were pretty. After a couple of moments his mind rebooted and was back to 100% efficiency without thoughts of death plaguing it. Wait, now that he remembered, October 10 was his birthday, the villagers were getting more violent on that day as well, drunkards were chasing him around, thank Kami for alcohol, or else who knew what might have happened to him. But October 10 had another significance besides that. It was the day the Kyuubi attacked the village and the Yondaime supposedly killed it. So that why he was treated badly. Memories flooded his head of how kids wouldn't play with him, calling him freak, adults scowling at him, merchants overpricing him, some people also ignoring him. Throughout this he was getting angrier and angrier.

Kyuubi could feel the anger literary rolling of the boy in waves. In the form of chakra. But unlike the normal one that was blue, the boy's was yellow. Kyuubi remembered that chakra, that feeling. The feeling of madness that saturated the air, suffocating the demon. Slowly but surely, the energy started to envelop the boy, cracks started to appear on the walls, it was heavier to breathe, and the feeling increased. The demon was getting scared by now. When the boy turned to look at Kyuubi, his eyes were different. In the place of his pupils, there were small atomic like stars, shining and spinning in a bright golden color. He remembered those eyes like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_**Standing amidst a mountain of corpses, staring the Kyuubi in the eyes was a man in his early thirties. He was wearing long white pants, at the base of them there were black lines running through and black combat boots. A white sleeveless shirt, slightly baggy, covering his neck and what appeared to be black bandages wrapped around it, and a mask for his face. On his arms were wide metal gloves, with a star symbol engraved on them. Spiky white hair, tamed by a headband with a strange whirlpool symbol on it. But the strangest, yet most terrifying feature were his eyes. Overall they were green in color. In the middle where the pupil is supposed to be, were white, atomic like stars swirling omniously. He looked almost like a demon. His name was...**_

**End of Flashback**

Kyuubi shook its head of such thoughts. An involuntary shudder ran through its spine. This boy was not him, nor would he ever be. But if it wasn't careful, the brat might become like him. Loosing himself in the madness. Slaughtering everything, craving death and destruction. The Bijuu didn't mind some human going about killing for fun. Hell, he did that himself when he was bored. But not this boy. Aside from the fact that the kid could wipe out almost anything he came across, the Kyuubi itself was in danger. Now don't get it wrong, if the fox fought the little nutcase fairly, it could win. But caged here, it was like a siting meal, ready to be devoured. Right now the brat is so freakin pissed, that hes blasting his power like a water-hose. He'd eventually run out of it of course, but if the boy learned to control that power, well, tough shit for whomever came his way.

* * *

**Outside of Mindscape. Konohagakure Forest.**

While the fox was busy with his thoughts, Naruto slowly regained consciousness, yellow chakra practically oozing off of him. This power, what is it? This feeling. Its amazing, taking out the kunai from his chest, Naruto could feel his wounds healing, the pain leaving him. Looking around, he noticed the ninja that nearly killed him gawking with a mixture of shock, fascination and a little bit of fear. Naruto growled, that bastard would pay for this. He lunged at the offender, ready to tear him a new one.

Yamaguchi Kakeru was scared. Sure, it was a kid, but that yellow chakra is not normal. And whats with the eyes, those stars were not present before. Did this kid unlock some bloodline? It could be possible, but then again Kumo's spies never reported this. A jinchuuriki, perhaps? It was possible as well, with the way his chakra keeps rising and the texture of it. It gives the feeling of madness. Pure, raw madness. It made him shudder. No brat, that hasn't even entered the academy yet can have such reserves. He was so shocked at the speed of the kid, that he almost didn't make a **Kawarimi no Jutsu **(Replacement Techniques). Making a one-handed seal, while holding the Hyuga brat, he replaced himself with a log and hid in a nearby tree. Shit, this brat is fast. His own eyes widened, when he saw the condition of his replacement. It was completely destroyed, splinters flying everywhere. And all this with a kunai of all things.

Naruto was shocked and pissed at the same time. The fucker disappeared, in his place a log. He growled again. More ninja tricks. Well, that won't save him. Looking around Naruto began searching for the shinobi to show him a thing or two about trying trying to kill a defenseless kid.

* * *

**With the ANBU.**

A dog masked captain, codename Inu, nearly tripped while jumping through trees, when he sensed the chakra. At first he thought it was the Kyuubi, but its chakra was different. When he concentrated, trying to find some answers, Inu's eyes nearly bugged out of his mask. That chakra. Why didn't he recognize it sooner. An image of a red-haired woman holding a sword, looking at him with those omnious green eyes, standing next to a pile of corpses came to his mind. Shaking himself of those thoughts, he noticed that everyone's attention was on him waiting for a confirmation from their captain. Well, not one to keep people waiting, unless it was for meeting, he nodded to them and the squad disappeared in burst of speed.

* * *

**Hokage's Office.**

Sarutobi sighed when he looked at Naruto through his crystall ball. That chakra. He knew it very well. It appeared only to specific members of _that _clan. Naruto was part of it. And now he would definitely seek answers next time they met. Because his oh so loving parents, Kami bless their souls, were not here, to do it themselves, Sarutobi himself would have too. It won't be pretty. _I'm too old for this shit._

_

* * *

_

**Hyuga search party consisting of Soke and Bunke members.**

Without so much as a word every Hyuga rushed at where the weird, but powerful chakra was coming from. While running Hiashi's mind was trying to figure out where had he felt this before.

* * *

**Back at where Naruto is.**

A clash of kunai was heard and then the two combatants disappeared and reappeared some distance between themselves. They were staring at each other looking for weaknesses. The Jounin had left the Hyuga on a branch of a tree, while injecting her with another sedative, just in case. _Ughn, this brat is good. Fast, strong, good reflexes and completely unpredictable. If the kid isn't about to die here, he'd make for a good shinobi._ His mind raced to the scroll on his hip pouch. _Then again I can use that. No, better see how this turns out before I whip it out._ He moved again a forward thrust with the kunai, but his opponent grabbed his arm and twisted his body in mid-air while bringing his two feet in a kick to the face, sending him flying. Flipping in mid air, the Jounin landed in a crouch, scowling. Now he was pissed. Grabbing the scroll from his hip pouch, which turned out to be a sealing scroll, he opened it, and pushing chakra in the seal, a puff of smoke later a katana appeared. It was normal looking, the blade was 28 inches long, it had a plain round guard, and green hilt. Looking up at his opponent he said.

"My name is Yamaguchi Kakeru, _Shinobigashira no Kumogakure no Jounin Buntai _(Head Ninja of the Hidden Cloud Jounin Corps)." Confused blue eyes were staring at him.

"Why are you telling me your name?" Chuckling the Jounin answered.

"In my clan, it is a custom to tell your name to the one you're about to kill."

"Well then, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, remember that when you cross to the other side."Kakeru's eyes widened at this revelation.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"_That clan? Well I'll be. No wonder he lasted this long._

"Don't you feel small about yourself when you're facing someone as big as me. I can understand than feeling. Before, I used get kind of freaked out by how big I was when I saw myself in the mirror."

_Cheeky brat._ He positioned himself with his left foot in front of his right, couched down low, katana on his right side in both hands.

"_**Be careful boy..."**_

"You won't fall back no matter what?"Without waiting for a reply, he disappeared only to appear in mid air with a slashing downwards."I'll kill you."

Naruto rolled to the side and did a sweep kick, but the man jumped in the air again and sliced at his head with the katana. The blond jumped backwards, creating some distance between themselves.

"If you wanna kill me, go make a sword out of a Buddha!"With that he rushed forward, only to jump back again, barely avoiding getting sliced in half, but was still cut on his left shoulder blade.

"Give up, brat. It will be less painful that way."A growl was his reply.

"You think I'll give up after what you did to me. Fat chance" Naruto tried to move, but he was numb. Looking at the Jounin, the blond saw that lightning was running through the blade. Kakeru noticed where the brat was staring and smirked.

"This is no ordinary blade, its a chakra blade."

"What the hell is that?"Whatl is a chakra blade? Hell, what is chakra? Is it another one of those ninja tricks?

"To know that, you must know what chakra is. I won't go into detail about this, but chakra is the energy shinobi use for their techniques. A chakra blade, on the other hand, Is a weapon that can be infused with a shinobi's own elemental chakra to give it a number of abilities. My affinity is Raiton, and aside from being able to cut through almost anything, I can also paralyze an opponent." So this power is chakra? This is what this guy uses for his tricks? Techniques as he called them. Tch, just a bunch of parlor tricks.

"_**What did I tell you..."**_

"Shut up, teme!"_Who the hell does this fox think he is? I don't need his help_. The Jounin shrugged, misunderstanding.

"Well, I tried to be polite and answer you question."

"Not you teme, the other teme in my head."

"_**Ahahaha, way to go, now people will really think you've gonna of the deep end. Screaming about someone in your head. Real smooth, brat..."**_

"_I said shut up! No one asked for you opinion."_

"_**You think I care what you think. I'll do whatever the hell I want, thank you very much. And if you have a problem with that, why don't come in here and make me, tough guy? Or did you forget what happened last time you came for a visit? Ahahaha..."**_

"_Why you..."_

Kakeru sweatdropped throughout all of this. Man, this kid is weird. Does he have a MPD, or comething? Whatever, he has to finish this, Konoha have already heard all the racket, and are probably on their way here. He doesn't have time to be playing with some little punk right now. Raikage-sama will be expecting the Hyuga girl. Kami knows what he will do to him, if he doesn't get what he wants.

"Look kid, I don't have time to be messing around with you. Raikage-sama will be expecting his package soon."Raikage-sama?

"What are you talkin' about?"Without answering, the Kumon-nin shot forward in a thrust, lightning blazing. Pushing chakra in the kunai, Naruto positioned it in a reverse grip, index finger in the ring and blocked. Shit, this guy is strong.

"Your chakra saved you. Normal chakra stands no chance against elemental chakra."Ignoring him Naruto jumped back, while taking out what looked like pellets from his pocket and threw them on the ground. Seeing his actions, the Jounin noticed those pellets were **Kemuri-Dama** (Smoke Bomb)

'_When did he...'_ They exploded in smoke, obscuring his vision. Where did the brat go?

"Yahoo. Gotcha." Above.

"_**Idiot, why the hell are you shouting! This was your best chance!..."**_

The Kumo-nin turned around and sliced at the brat with his blade. If it wasn't for the chakra coating, the blond would've been sliced in half.

"Baka!"

Naruto wasn't moving. After a moment he coughed and was slowly getting up, blood pouring from his wound.

"Teme, you're being cocky. A strike like that..."

"You're the one who's being cocky. The fact that you haven't been killed up until now is all thanks to your strong chakra. You think a brat like you could take on a Jounin. No matter how strong the chakra, its worthless if the person who uses it is weak."

"_**True..."**_

The Kumo-nin glared down at the boy.

"You're just small fry, are you not?" Naruto's eyes widened. True, he was not a shinobi like him, but he was strong. He survived living in Konoha. He survived their glares, their insults when they thought he wasn't listening, their overpricing in the shops. He survived... he survived living on his own in a village that hated him, DAMMIT. This...this teme had no idea how much he struggled every day, just trying to live as a normal kid.

"Kakeru..."Naruto used his name for the fist time since their battle."...what are your reasons?"_What are your reasons for seeking strength?_

"I'm just a shinobi following the orders of his superior."

"Thats not it! THATS WRONG!"The boy was screaming at the end."I get it now."He smirked"I get it now KAKERU!"Kakeru looked at him."Your just jealous."What? What is this kid talking about?"Your just calling me weak, in order to justify your own weakness."The man narrowed his eyes in confusion."THAT, I wont forgive!"Naruto was up, shouting at the heavens."Tenjhou Tenge (Heavens Wrath)." Pointing at him, the blond continued. "I'm kicking your ass, right here, right now. You got that?"The Kumo-nin grabbed his katana firmly in his two hands. '_Whatever the __reason, he's become more serious.' _"It won't be a light cut this time."

Blade against blade. Kunai againt Katana. Yellow chakra against raiton chakra. Naruto with a downward slash, the Joinin with a side slash, they were running against each other, when suddenly a hand deflected the katana. Its was an ANBU with a dog mask. Using one of his hands he grabbed the boy, with the other placed on the foot of the Kumo-nin, the ANBU jumped a safe distance away. _'Shit, ANBU!'_ Just as the Kumo Jounin was about to make handseals for a **Shunshin, **and go to the child he left on the branch, when a Hyuga, Hyuga Hiashi to be more precise, jumped in front of him, and with a couple of lightning fast strikes he was down. Right before he died however, the man saw the most frightening glare he had ever seen. _'What the hell?'_Was his last thought before darkness consumed him.

Inu placed the boy with his back against the nearest tree. Naruto was struggling out of his grip. Sighing the silver-haired shinobi pressed a point in the boy's neck and put him a sleep induced coma. When he got up to check on the enemy, he found out the Kumo-nin was on the ground, unmoving with the form of the Hyuga clan head hovering over him, oozing killer intent and glaring holes in the dead ambassador.

Hiashi was livid, the moment he saw his daughter's kidnapper, he exploded in rage completely forgetting the Hokage's order not to kill him, and used **Hakke Sanjuni Sho **(Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms) in every vital area he could think of, killing him swiftly and painfully, but the scum deserved so much more. While he tried to calm down, in front of him landed Hyuga Hizashi, his twin brother, holding his knocked out daughter in his hands.

"We found Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama. She is alive and well, just sedated to make sure she didn't cause a ruckus." Hiashi had fully calmed down now. Looking at the dead Kumo-nin, the clan head couldn't help but sigh. This will surely cause problems later. "Take her back to her room and place 24hr guards, I want to make sure there aren't other Kumo-nin lurking around just in case they decide to finish what this scum..."He glared for good measure at the corpse."...started."

Hizashi sighed, but nodded nonetheless."Right away Hiashi-sama"With a quick **Shunshin**, the head of the Bunke was gone to carry out his brother's orders.

After Hizashi left, Hiashi went to the dog masked ANBU, to see what was so important, that he couldn't finish the enemy when he had the chance. When he got there, Hiashi was surprised to see a blond-haired child resting near the tree with an ANBU med-nin healing his injuries. The kid was Uzumaki Naruto, the village pariah. What was he doing here?

"What is Uzumaki Naruto doing here?"It was a bird-masked ANBU, codename Tori, that answered his question."Well, when we came to investigate the chakra output, Uzumaki Naruto here..."He pointed at the boy."...was fighting the Kumo Ambassador on an equal footing." _WHAT?_ "What do you mean he was fighting him on an equal footing? The man is a Jounin, and Uzumaki is not even in the academy yet."

"We are aware of that, however Naruto-san was covered in what appeared to be yellow colored chakra. Apparently, it must have increased his combat efficiency, because it looked like the Kumo-nin was struggling."Interesting, yellow colored chakra. Was it the Kyuubi?"The ANBU shook his head."No, it wasn't. The Kyuubi's chakra is different. It is red in color and had a feeling of malice and hatred. The yellow colored one on the other hand was feeling more insane."Tori shuddered. It was like a thousand spiders were crawling in his head. A truly terrifying experience, even for an ANBU like him. Hiashi was intrigued by this development. Different chakra color could mean allot of things, however. Usually a Bijuu had different colored chakra. But in Uzumaki's case it wasn't the Kyuubi. It was something else. Could it be a bloodline? If so why hadn't he heard of it? It wasn't even mentioned in the Hyuga archive and none of the Elders has ever told him about something like this. Well, he'll have to wait and see how this turns out. _Uzumaki Naruto, you are a very interesting individual._

The silver-haired ANBU picked up the lond-haired, and nodded respectfully to the clan head before he used **Shunshin no Jutsu **to go straight to the hospital.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

The Hokage sighed in relief, now that everything was over. When he goes to the hospital, he'll remember to scold Naruto for pulling such a reckless stunt. Nevertheless Sarutobi scowled, the boy's chakra was showing way to soon. If this keeps up bad things could happen. And most of them came from the Council. Those vultures would give everything to get their hands on the power Naruto inherited. The old leader was not about to let that happen. Minato and Kushina's son will not be some breeding stock for a bunch of bigoted fools, who were blind to their power-hungty ways. _Minato, if only you could look at the village you gave you're life to protect. _Now don't get him wrong, Sarutobi loved his village. But sometimes he just wished someone else was here dealing with these problems instead of him. _I'm too for this shit. _Was the last thought of the old man, before prepared himself for another annoying council meeting.

* * *

**Hospital. Same time.**

At first, when Inu came to the hospital and asked for help with his charge, everyone was looking at him like he'd grown a second head. A burst of killer intent a moment later and they were rushing at him, placing the boy on a stretcher and was howled by the doctors and nurses to be checked. Making sure Naruto was okay, he was about to go and call the Hokage when he saw his leader was walking along the corridors of the hospital, looking for the boy.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama"Formal and strict in front of superiors as ever.

"Greetings, Inu. Could you please direct me to Naruto's room? I'd like to check on him, before I leave for a Council Meeting."

"Right away, Hokage-sama. Follow me."

"Tell me Inu, how is Naruto?" Here Inu paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"He is okay Hokage-sama, but the hospital staff was a bit reluctant to treat him, until I had to take measures."

"I'm not surprised Inu. With who Naruto is, people tend to be reluctant when it comes to him." The ANBU clicked his tongue in annoyance. It was true though. He wasn't very well liked. Still...he was just a kid.

"Hokage-sama, if I may be so bold as to say, those people are idiots. He's just a kid. Sure he holds _it_, but so far I haven't seen anything remotely similair to _it_. Those people are really taking things too far. I can understand the glares, and general dislike to some extent, but they're openly discriminating him." The Hokage sighed sadly.

"If only there were more people like you, Inu." Reaching Naruto's room, Inu opened the door for his leader, and inside they saw the boy unconscious with a doctor hovering over him writing something on a clipboard. The Sandaime recongnized him, he was Moritaki Saitou, one of the very few that didn't have anything against Naruto, thank Kami. Not only that but he is a genius in the art of Iryuninjutsu, rivaling his old student Tsunade, so Sarutobi knew the boy was in good hands. What he was worried, however, was Saitou's tendency to try and experiment on anything he found interesting. And by the way he staring at Naruto and writing on his clipboard, he found the boy very interesting. Coughing lightly to get the medic's attention, the doctor stopped writing and looked around. Noticing the Hokage and a dog-masked ANBU escorting him, the man bowed respectfully at his leader.

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama."

"Ohayo, Saitou-kun. I'm here for little Naruto. After what happened to him, I want to make sure he's okay. What can you tell me?" He glared lightly at the doctor. "You have not experemented on him, have you?" Saitou was sweating by the end. Experimenting was such a harsh word, he only wanted to do research on the boy.

"No Hokage-sama I have not." _Yet. _Pushing his glasses up his nose he continued._"_Well, Hokage-sama, where should I begin?"He looked at his charts in the clipboard."The boy suffers from chakra overload, three broken ribs, a concussion, multiple cuts on his person, a particularly nasty one on his left shoulder blade. Apparently from the scan we performed on him, it was a chakra enhanced slash. Not a ordinary one either. Elemental affinity was used. More precisely Raiton chakra." The Hokage frowned. Elemental affinity? Raiton chakra? "Quite allot of chakra was pushed in the strike though. And it was controlled fairly well. Good enough to temporary paralyze the boys hand. There was lingering Raiton chakra on the nerve system of the boy's hand." This is bad. If what Saitou said is true then it must have been used in conjunction with a chakra blade. They were the only known ways to use your elemental affinity like that. But to use a chakra blade the way it was used takes allot of skill. The man must have been higher than a Jounin.

Sarutobi sighed in exasperation. That idiot. Going against an opponent like this without even considering the pros and cons, or even trying to get some help. _Typical, just like Kushina. Rush first, think later. At least he isn't dead._ _Just you wake up Naruto. You'll get an earful. _Lighting his pipe with a minor Katon jutsu, the Hokage sighed.

"But what I find very interesting about the boy is, that his healing factor is amazing. Right when we were checking on him he was already healing. Very interesting indeed.."

Sarutobi began to worry even more the moment Saitou said the word 'interesting'. And the tone, in which he said it wasn't helping any either."Inu, stay here and watch over the boy for me. Inform me when he wakes up."The nearly forgotten ANBU Captain nodded. At this the doctor visibly deflated. He really wanted to research the boy more. Now the new tools he prepared before the Hokage came, would remain in his office. Oh well, the old man and the ANBU won't be here all the time.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. By your leave."With a nod in acknowledgment the old leader left the room. The two men left were staring at each other on silence, until one of them spoke.

"Well, now that I'm no longer needed, I shall take my leave. I have other patients to attend to. Goodbye, ANBU-san."Closing the door behind him, the doctor was walking through the hospital corridor humming a strange tune. _Lets go see how Mika-chan is doing. _

Left alone, Inu took a seat next to the boy, and removed his mask. Yes, it was against regulation, but he wanted to get a better look at the kid. Behind it was young 21 year old silver-haired man wearing a mask. One of his eyes was closed, when he spoke. "Hello, Naruto..."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Council Chambers. **

The whole place was an uproar. People were shouting left and right. No one could come to a decision about what to do with the Jinchuuriki. Some were calling for his execution, on the grounds that he has lost control of the Kyuubi. Others were vouching for confinement, because they didn't want to lose a potential powerhouse, but also not let it run free to harm them. One crippled old man sitting on far side of the room had an opinion that differed from everyone's. His name was Shimura Danzō. He was an old war hawk, holding a cane in his left hand, the right one missing. His left eye was also missing, instead bandages covered the place. Spiky black hair, its color not lost with age like many others, and scars all over his face.

When younger, Danzō was a hot-headed and eager ninja with a strong desire to prove himself. As an adult, Danzō was a calm and collected individual who like the Root members that served under him, did not allow his emotions to surface. Danzō's beliefs differed from those of the Hokage as he felt that the interests of the village should be placed above all else, even ethics and morals. An extremist, Danzō preferred to directly eliminate threats through assassination and execution rather than diplomacy and negotiation. Danzō possessed a fanatical adherence to the ideals of a shinobi, believing they must sacrifice absolutely everything for the village. So it was no surprise what came out of his mouth next.

"Quiet down, quiet down. If I may speak freely Hokage-sama."Not waiting for a reply he continued."The boy has shown potential, managing to hold a Kumo Jounin, long enough for backup to arrive. I believe such potential should not be wasted. He should be trained immediately in order to harness the power of the Kyuubi within him, before he loses control and kills us all."Sarutobi knew exactly where his old rival was going with, and he was not happy. His fellow elders, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, were also agreeing. No surprise there, as they hold Danzō in high regard, and often take his advice when dealing with the politics of the village.

"What are you talking about, training him in how to use that power, have you gone senile Danzō? That's even more dangerous. If he goes berserk with the power that was taught to him, he could wipe out the village."Nakamura Takashi shouted. He was a wealthy merchant from the civilain council. Losing allot of his busyness, he wanted revenge on the little blond shit. "He shouldn't have been allowed to live in the first place, let alone be taught how to kill us more efficiently."

"Shut up, you troublesome idiot."Nara Shikaku was not in a good mood. He rarely ever took the time to do anything, let alone defend someone. But after seeing a part of the kid's life, he really felt it was unfair to the brat. Naturally, Akimichi Chouza and Yamanaka Inoichi agreed with him. After all, they were the best of friends and did everything together. The fact that they also knew of Naruto's predicament, helped make their choice easy."Killing the kid might unleash the Kyuubi. More so, now that Uzumaki has already accessed its power."

"I agree with Nara-san on this matter. His solution seems the most logical so far."Aburame Shibi pushed his sunglasses up his nose. The Hokage noted, that whenever Shibi did that, it meant he was annoyed with something. Currently it was a stupid councilman.

"No it isn't. If the brat already has access to the Kyuubi, then training him is dangerous. What if he loses control, huh? What then? He could destroy us all." Ishisuma Oo sneered at the bug user. "I'm not saying we should jump to conclusions. But we must consider every possibility." He had nothing against the kid, but if he lost control then his remaining family was in danger. He had to make sure that they weren't harmed. And he would anything for them, even condemn a innocent child, for he had some of his own, and wanted them to grow up, not be slaughtered mercilessly by a Kyuubi-induced Jinchuuriki. "Besides, do you have any proof that the kid won't loose control. No, you don't. I stand my point, Hokage-sama."

Inuzuka Tsume answered in Shibis stead. Those bigots overlooked a simple, yet important fact."If you hadn't noticed through all that bickering, the fact is he saved Hiashi-san's daughter, Hinata. If he had lost control, he wouldn't do so and would just kill her."

"It was unintentional. The kid was aiming for the Kumo-nin. He had no intention of saving anyone." Another civilian councilman yelled. His name was Shimasato Hamatani. Ever since had lost his youngest daughter to the Kyuubi, he has been one of the most passionate supporters for the blonds death." He was out of control. According to the report, the boy was releasing a great amount of chakra, that was clearly not human. If it wasn't for the ANBU, Hiashi-sama and his entourage, we would be having a funeral right now. How do you explain that, councilwoman Inuzuka Tsume-san." Tsume instead of replying growled."Now that you have proved you're point lets..."

Throughout the whole yelling and cursing, Hyuga Hiashi was calmly drinking his tea, and quietly assessing the situation. On one hand, the boy had saved his daughter, but on the other hand, not only did he lose control of the strange power that he gained, but was a potential enemy to Konoha and his clan. Still... he owed the kid. And Hyuga did not owe anyone any debts. _I'll try brat. Then we are even. I owe you nothing after this. And I'll make sure you know it later on. _"I saw the boy fight personally, Uzumaki-san may have lost control of his chakra, but not of his mind. He was fully in control of his actions. Fighting the Jounin may have also been a personal vendetta of his, but the matter of fact is he saved my daughter."There, he said it. The brat better not say that he didn't help him."Although, I do believe that Uzumaki-san should be better trained."Danzo smirked at this. At least some people had any brains left in this place. Noticing Danzo's smirk, Hiashi said. "However, not by elder Danzo-san's suggestion. Uzumaki-san is not a normal child. It would be a danger if Danzo-san's methods were employed on the boy. Losing his emotion might be helpful to him as a future shinobi, but as a Jinchuuriki, it could be disastrous. He should be sent to the academy as soon as possible. There, not only will he make comrades, but also may learn respect to Konoha, and therefore be more loyal."

Dammit, that Hiashi. He will not lose such a potential weapon to that peace loving Sarutobi and his soft ways. Shinobi are not diplomats, they are killers. If the brat was exposed to his rival's ways, he will become soft and weak. Such power does not deserve to be wasted like this.

He will make sure of it. "Sorry to interrupt Hiashi-sama, but placing him in the academy is not the best solution. He might become an outcast, and begin to loath the village. By placing him in my care I will make sure he is loyal to Konoha. My methods may seem harsh and cruel, but we live in a harsh world. As shinobi we must kill our emotions for the greater good. We must sacrifice everything for our home. Our lives, our dreams, our morals and ethics, even our individuality, everything. Self-sacrifice...that is what defines a ninja. Scorning the sun, to work in the shadows, that's how It has always been..."Here he paused to looked around, his gaze stopping on his old rival and former friend, Sarutobi Hiruzen. The man who took the Hokage position from him. He hated him the most, yet respected him the most also."...That is a true shinobi. That is what Uzumaki Naruto must become. The power of the Kyuubi will make Konoha prosper even more."

Except for the Shinobi Council and Sarutobi, everyone else was agreeing with him. Still...it was not enough. He needed at least one clan head to agree with him on order to win the boy. That was the system, those were the rules. When you were debating over a problem in a Council Meeting, you needed to have the most votes, but that was only partly true. In order to win, and prove your way, you must have at least one Councilman or woman of every faction on your side. Elders, Shinobi and Civilain. Then you could easily veto a decision made by the Hokage. Not only did he not have all the support he needed, but the Sandaime hasn't spoken his opinion the matter yet.

Sarutobi was about to speak, when he was interrupted by the Hyuga clan head."Hokage-sama, if I may. I have a question that is in need of an answer. After the battle, I went to check on ANBU Captain Inu to receive a status report. I was surprised that Uzumaki-san was there and when I voiced my question, the answer I received was very intriguing. An ANBU operative mentioned that Uzumaki-san was not using the Kyuubi's power, but something else entirely. He said something about a yellow chakra that did not feel like the fox's at all, but was similair. Would you have any idea what it may be?" The room quieted completely. The elders and the Hokage started squirming in thei seats. Even Danzo was sweating. This is a secret they really did not want being spread around the village."Well...we are waiting Hokage-sama."The elders and Sarutobi sighed. They knew one day the cat would be out of the bag. Just not so soon. Looking at each other and nodding in acknowledgment Sarutobi began.

"You are right, Hiashi. Nartuto did not use the Bijuu's power. But know this, this is an S-class secret, the revealing of which is punishable by death. Is that understood?"After receiving quick nods from everyone Hiruzen continued."Uzumaki Naruto has a Bloodline..."

* * *

**Next day. Hospital.**

It was noon and our blond-haired hero was slowly opening his eyes. The first thing he saw when he did so, was shite. _Am I dead?_ Looking carefully he noticed he was not dead, but was staring at a white ceiling.

"Good morning, Naruto" Startked by the voice, the blond looked around and saw an old man dressed in fancy white-red robes, on his head a triangular hat with the kanji for Fire in the middle of it. He recognized this man. He was...

"Jiji? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Naruto was interrupted by the old Hokage.

"My boy, you are in the hospital. After that stunt you pulled last night, and all the chakra you exhausted, its only natural you would be here."Stunt? Chakra? Memories of last night were slowly returning causing the boy's eyes to widen in panick. That guy, Kakeru.

"What happened to the teme?" Teme? Sarutobi was confused for a moment. Then he realized the boy was probably talking about the Kumo Ambassador.

"You mean the Kumo Ambassador?"After a nod from the boy he continued."Well, he was killed."Shocked silence followed. Killed? How? He sure as hell didn't kill him."It was a man named Hyuga Hiashi. He is the head of the Hyuga Clan. His daughter was kidnapped."

"You mean the bundle of cloth the guy was carrying?"

"Precisely. Hyuga Hinata is her name and she was kidnapped some time before your encounter with him."Naruto was confused.

"But why would he do that? Why would he take a girl out of her home, her family, why would-"The boy was interrupted by the old man.

"Her bloodline."Her what?

"What the hell are you talking about, old man?"

"Language, Naruto. Now to answer your question, a bloodline is a genetic mutation in the DNA code of certain people from certain families. It is passed from generation to generation through the blood."Gene-what of the whatchamacallit? Naruto was so confused with all the big words that the only thing that came out of his mouth was...

"Huh?"Sarutobi sighed. He forgot Naruto was only an eight year old child.

"Special abilities that are passed in the family."Understanding lit up in the boy's eyes.

"Oh." Now that he thought about it, the fox did mention he was a Hoshi, or whatever that is. Did that mean he had a bloodline? That power he used against the Jounin could be one.

"Hey, old man."

"Yes, Naruto" The boy looked at his hands before asking the Hokage.

"Do I have a bloodline? Cuz' back there when I was fightin' that shinobi-yarou, I felt some weird power enveloping me when I was about to die. It was so weird, yet...I felt so strong...like I could take on the world."He looked at the old man, hardening his gaze."Do I? I highly doubt other people felt what I felt. The guy I was fighting said it was chakra...but he also said it wasn't normal, and that it was strong...stronger than his. I could fight evenly against him and he was a Jounin. Tell me the truth old man. Do I or do I not have a bloodline?"Sarutobi sighed, feeling his age yet again. He didn't want to tell him. But he had to. Kushina said so...before she disappeared. She said that it was crucial Naruto learn about his heritage the moment he started having symptoms of activating _it_. But he didn't have any. He just went straight to activation, bypassing everything in the process. Taking out a scroll from his robes, Hiruzen placed it in the hands of the young boy.

"You will be staying for another couple of days here, until you recover. This scroll contains everything you need to know about your heritage. Read it carefully. To open it, bite your thumb and put some blood on the kanji in the middle of the drawing and push some chakra on it. That should open the scroll. After you have read, and understood its contents, come to my office. I have something important to ask you."With that the Sandaime left the hospital room, leaving Naruto alone with a scroll containing who knows what. It would be hours before Naruto even decided to open the scroll. He was afraid. Afraid of what he might find inside. Afraid of what his parents have written inside. Would they write how they loved him? Or would they write how they hated him?

Just like the villagers.

He stared at the scroll for hours thinking of its contents. As the hours passed and it was getting dark outside, he finally found the courage to open the letter his parents left behind. Placing blood on the kanji for **Blood**, and pushing chakra into it just like jiji said he should, a swooshing sound was heard. Opening the scroll Naruto saw two weird drawing that looked like the one in the cage with the fox. 'Seals', the Kyuubi called them. In the center of the left one was a kaji for **Scroll**, on the right one was **Weapon**. Naruto was excited that they left him a weapon, but right now their letter was more important, besides he didn't even know how to use it. Pushing chakra in the kanji for Scroll, Naruto began to read.

_Dear Naruto._

_You must be wondering who's writing this, eh? Well, its me, your mother. Now Sarutobi has probably already told you that I'm not dead. If not, well, surprise. I'm sorry I'm not here, taking care of you like a mother should. You must be wondering what is so important that I would leave my only child alone for. I'm sorry but I can't tell you. If you're anything like me, you'll abandon everything and rush to find me to help. You're what, thirteen? You could be younger, but I doubt it. Our Kekkei Genkai activates in the beginning of puberty, when the body begins its ascension into adulthood. _

_What is this Bloodline, you ask? Well Its name is __**Taima Chakra no Hachō **__(Demon-Slayer Chakra Wavelenght). The different colored chakra, I'm sure you've noticed you have. It is stronger than the normal human one you have. Although we have stronger chakra than normal people, it its wavelength that our clan specializes in. _

_Your probably wondering what is this wavelength I'm speaking of. Well wavelength is in a way the chakras heart pulse. You see, even when you're not using it, you're chakra is constantly pulsing, like your heart. It depends on how much of it you use. The more you use the more powerful those pulses become when you release a ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu. We have also found a way to track that wavelength on other people. Hell most shinobi don't even know such things exist so they can't train to supress it, but our clan can suppress and find people by chakra wavelength. Of course your reserves are also important, because if don't have any no matter how many time you pulse it, nothing significant is gonna happen. _

_In the clan archives it was mentioned that a master of his chakra wavelength may have the ability to even counter or neutralize jutsu, by adjusting his own wavelength to that if his opponent's. Also you could control someone the same way. I could give you many more examples, but I'm sure you would like to learn everything yourself. Our clan has found many other uses for that wavelength. _

_But its not just that, our chakra in it self is special. Like the name suggests its Anti-Demon, or Demon-Slayer Chakra. Whatever you wanna call it. _

_Its powerful against almost anything. According to a legend in our clan archives, the founder of the clan was possessed by a demon at his very birth. Not like the Kyuubi. It was integrated into his very __soul, giving him incredible powers. It comes with a price though. It sorta has a mind of its own, so if you're not careful it will drive you mad. When that happens all you're ever gonna thinks about is blood and death. You'll slaughter and you'll like it. Now you're probably asking yourself, if its such a powerful bloodline, how come we're not so well known, and why aren't we the most powerful clan in history. Well, in our clan history we have only had 3 people who can use the __**Taima Chakra no Hachō.**__ Me, You and...the founder of the clan. That is why our clansmen have found ways to utilize the ordinary chakra wavelength. Now back to the founder of the clan. I don't know his name because it was erased from the archives, but I do know what he was called. __**Shiroyasha**__ (White Demon). He was probably the most sadistic and insane person ever. _

_Before our clan became an official shinobi clan, we established our selves in __**Uzu no Kuni**__ (Whirlpool Country). That is were I originated from. Its several islands that are surrounded by whirlpools. Very dangerous. Anyways, before our clan was established as a shinobi clan, we were mercenaries and assassins. We killed for money. Sometimes, because we simply felt like it. No matter the reason, we became infamous for our brutality while completing a request. _

_The founder, __**Shiroyasha, **__was the most powerful, therefore he was named as the head, as well as his family became the head family of the clan. We were known as the __**Hoshizoku **__(Star Clan), the 'Demon Clan" that would do everything for money, but after the death of __**Shiroyasha, **__more peaceful people came to lead us. In order to erase the shame our family name brought, one leader, decided to change it. After many protests from the members our name was eventually changed from __**Hoshizoku **(Star Clan) __to __**Uzumaki**__ (Maelstrom), in honor of our home. And so, our clans bloody history was lost in the sands of time, a new one forged it self upfront. _

_We became known as Weapon Technicians__. That means we didn't use only swords, but Kusari-Gama, Ninjato, Sai, Nunchaku, Zanbatou, Dai-Shuriken and many others. Our fearsome kenjutsu skills were known throughout the Elemental Nations. Not only that but we also used specialized weapons that no other clan or shinobi had. Yours is in the other seal with the kanji for __**Buki**__. Don't open that one yet. You must first understand what wavelength is before starting to use it._

_But still, even after generations this accursed power followed, until it stopped on me. When the __elders found out about this I was trained in every hijutsu of the Uzumaki. The other clan members ostracized me, I was called Demon, because of this very same power you posses. _

_I couldn't control it very well and sometimes during stressful battles I would lose control and would start to kill everything is in sight. Friend, foe, innocents, It didn't matter to me. All would fall to my blade. I was eventually called __**Akaishin **__(The Read Death) for my fiery red hair and the death I brought on the battlefield. _

_But one man managed to stop me. I was defeated for the first time, and while in my madness state. Eventually after the destruction of __**Uzu no Kuni**__ and its integration into __**Mizu no Kuni **__(Water Country) I went to Konoha. During the war we fell in love and you were conceived shortly after. Who that man is, I'm afraid you're to young to know. Sarutobi is instructed to tell you when you're ready. Don't complain, he had many enemies that would love to get your head on a pike, just for some petty revenge. _

_Now, with this information you can start training in the Uzumaki Hijutsu. Find a suitable training ground and we shall begin._

The prologue is over.

And now, the story begins.

_

* * *

_

**AN:Holy shit thats a big chapter ain't it. Well hope you like it. I've worked almost all day on this shit. Still it should be at least decent, right xD. **

**About the last chapter there were some words in japanese I forgot to translate.  
Here they are.**

Yondaime- Fouth

Hokage- Fire Shadow

Kyuubi no Youko- Nine-Tailed Demon Fox

Oyabun- Boss

Bijuu- Tailed Beast

Kunai- ninja throwing knife

Soke- Main Family

Bunke- Branch Family

Gaki- brat

Jiji- old man

Kumogakure- Hidden Cloud Village

Hakama- upper part of kimono.

Obi- kimono pants.

Ninjutsu- ninja techs

Taijutsu- hand-to-hand combat

Genjusu- illusion techs

Kenjutsu- weapon techs. Some people mistake this for Sword tech, no people, the word **Ken** means not only **Blade**, but also **Weapon**, in this case it is weapon tech. Even in the show, thats what it means.

Katana- sngle handed, and single-edged sword. It can be straight or curved, and even for two hands. If its curved its called O-Katana. But if its two-handed, its Nodachi/Odachi.

Kusari-Gama- is a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of _kama_ (the Japanese equivalent of a sickle) on a metal chain (_manriki)_ with a heavy iron weight at the end.

Ninjato- ninja blade. Its length is from that of a normal kunai, to that of a katana. Has no guard.

Sai- The basic form of the weapon is that of a pointed, dagger-shaped kunai (just longer), with two curved prongs called _yoku_ projecting from the handle. The ball of the handle is called the knuckle. Multiple Sai are called_ Zai._

Nunchaku- also known as **nunchucks**, **chucks** or **chain sticks** is a weapon that consists of two sticks connected at their ends with a short chain or rope.

Dai-Shuriken- Great shuriken. Its bigger and wider than an ordinary one, and can also be thrown. It doesn't require that much accuracy, because its wide. You just have to make sure its near enogh.

Shuriken- meaning "sword hidden in the hand" is a traditional Japanese concealed weapon that was generally for throwing, and sometimes stabbing or slashing. They are sharpened hand-held blades made from a variety of everyday items such as needles, nails, and knives, as well as coins, washers, and other flat plates of metal.

Zanbatou- Large two-handed, single-edged sword.

Iryuninjutsu- medic-ninja tech.

Jutsu- Technique/s.

**And here are description about the Ocs**

**Yamaguchi Kakeru- ****山 ****(yama) : mountain, ****口 ****(guchi) : mouth, entry, Kakeru- flight (couldn't find any kanji for it.)**

**Kakeru is a 37 year old Jounin of Kumo. He is a veteran of the Third Shinobi War and is in a position of **_Shinobigashira no Kumogakure no Jounin Buntai_ (Head Ninja of the Hidden Cloud Jounin Corps). **He wears the standard Kumo Jounin Garb, consisting of black shinobi pants, shirt and sandals. White vest and white-red leg pads. He has spiky brown hair that held by his Kumo Headband in white cloth and light hazel brown eyes. And he has fingerless metal plated gloves. Height is 5ft 11inch, 180 pounds, well built thanks to his shinob training.**

**Moritaki Saitou- ****森 ****(mori) : forest, ****高 ****(taka) : high ****斉藤 ****: Saitou**

**50 year old med-nin, one of the few that don't hate Naruto. Veteran of the Second and Third Shinobi Wars Wears black shinobi pants, gray shirt over his torso, and white lab coat. He has white hair falling over his face, and grey eyes, and also wears round glasses. Stiches are all over his body and face, even his lab coat is in stiches. He is a genius in Iryuninjutsu rivaling Tsunade, and Taijutsu. Also tends to push his glasses up his nose when he finds something interesting. He calls it research, when in reality he makes experiments on people. **

**His motto is: "Everything in this world is research material. That includes myself, of course."**

**Yep, thats Stein, of course I wanted to make a more japanese name for him. He's on the age of the Sannin, you'll find out later why. Hehehe. He's not exactly and OC but still...**

**Nakamura Takahashi - **

**45 year old. 6Ft. 3Inch., 155 pounds, he looked skinny. Brown hair slicked back, beady eyes brown as well. He wears expensive clothing. It consisted of a red and white hakama, white sash and gray obi, with black stripes running downwards. Merchant. He hasn't lost any family or friends in the Kyuubi attack, because everyone he knew were like him, cowards, who were the first to flee when danger arises. He hates Naruto because the Kyuubi destroyed allot oh his busyness during its rampage. He also goes out of his ways to make the blond's life miserable. Also he hires only people who hate the boy in order for then to either throw him out or overprice him.**

**Ishisuma Oo- **

**66 years old. 5Ft. 9Inch., 180 pounds. Heavy build, but not muscular. His clothing that he wears at Coucil Meetings, consist of an ordinary, but expensive black kimono with a white sash. On the back of the hakama is the kanji for his family name in white. Gray hair from age, and light aquatic blue eyes. He is also a merchant. After seeing his best friend, another councilman by the name of Shimasato Hamatani lose his youngest daughter, and how devastated he was, decided that Uzumaki Naruto is a danger, one that must be contained. And if the boy proved to be one, he would vouch for his execution. He has a big family consisting of his wife and 5 children - 3 sons and 2 daughters. He loves them with all of his heart and every thought of losing them drive him mad. He is especially worried about his 2 oldest children. They were 2 of his sons. Ishisuma Fuku is his oldest child, 37 year old and a Jounin, with a family of his own, wife and 2 kids. Both his grandsons, Shiro and Ao, want to become ninja when they grow up, like their father. His second youngest is also a Jounin. Ishisuma Miyamaru, 34 years old. He too has a family, a wife and a daughter, but she is young, 4 years old. Kami help him, if she also wants to become a ninja.**

**Shimasato Hamatani- **

**66 years old. 5Ft. 11Inch. and has a normal build for his age. He has white natural hair, and green eyes. He wears a gray and white hakama during Council Meetings, with the kanji for his family name on the back in black, white sash, and black obi with a golden flower design rising from the bottom of his left leg. He lost his youngest daughter to the Kyuubi. Her name was Shimasato Kikue, she was a 30 year old Jounin back then and went to fight the demon in order to stall enough time for the Yondaime to arrive. He also hates Namikaze Minato, because the man didn't arrive fast enough to save his daughter. Thanks goodness he didn't lose anymore children. Now 3 more remain. 2 more daughters and a son.**

**Well these are the OC, hope this explains their point of view in the council squabble. I didn't want all of them to be greedy, power hungry bastards like allot of other authors portray them to be. From now on I will be writing the OC's here in the AN, except if their appearance is needed in the current scene. Well, this is it folks, I'll probably upload another one by the end of next week, so...**

**Ja ne.**

**~Synaxis.**


	3. Bonds

**AN: REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS!! NIAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **

**No. seriously, when you review it helps inspire me to write. And it appears Raidentensho might just become my biggest fan yet. Sorry, man, I don't do autographs. XD**

**ALSO READ THIS AN, IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU'RE GONNA READ THIS STORY YOU MUST KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Now i have decided on the pairing for Naruto. **

**I am sorry to say this, which i really am. But it wil be a Naru!femSasu. ****Yep folks, whoever is reading this, it must have really fucked up your day, huh? If you liked the story up until now that is. female Sasuke will be Soul Eater's Maka and Tsubaki. No she will not get a weapon, at least not a Soul Eater weapon, nor will she transform into one. To put it simply they will be friends in here, better friends than in the manga and show. They won't be lovey-dovey, crying everytime the the other gets a boo-boo or huging each other on a daily basis, but they will care about each other, in their own way. It will be mostly like before Sasuke went to Orochimaru, a love-hate relathionship. **

**The femSasuke will be acting as Maka, hitting or yelling at him when he does something stupid and like Tsubaki will worry when he gets hurt. She will do everything in true emo-king Sasuke fashion. So don't worry they won't fall in love here in this chapter xD. Also i won't be writing the Uchiha Massacre, the truth is, it happened when female Sasuke was 6. Thats why Fugaku wasn't in the Council Meeting last chapter. Why six, well i have something in mind. You'll see. I may however, later, dedicate a whole chapter to it. So don't frett, okay? :)  
**

**If you're wondering why not Sakura or Hinata play these roles, well its simple. **

**Sakura, for the life of me i can't picture playing the caring about Naruto role like Maka for Soul, or Tsubaki for Black Star. I somewhat hate her, so it might be part of the reason. I just can't picture her like i want my female character for Naruto to be. She's bossy, annoying, violent, so is Maka you say. True but i've watched both Naruto and Soul Eater, and i have already pictured all characters in some way or another, and trying to change my view will have disastrious results for this fic. Maka is a far lesser version of Sakura****, and her character wasn't based on fangirlizm, while being a real bitch towards someone who was just trying to be nice, and had saved her miserable life many times. She should be kissing his feet right now, not acting the wasy she is.  
**

**Hinata is the same, without the hating part, shes a stronger version of Tsubaki. I just can't hate the girl. But i can't place her as a pairing too. I hate the NaruHina pairing. Not Hinata mind you, just the pairing. I don't know why. But i like KibaHina, you see Kiba is wild, while Naruto is energetic and silly. Hinata is very shy and would cooperate with anyone very well. The wildness in Kiba fits her better, than the sillyness of Naruto. **

**Shino is also fit for her. His aloof attitude fits her kind and caring nature, like moths to a flame.  
**

**Anyways this is it about the pairings. Hope i explained my situation good enough. I sound like a dork, but its just who i am. When i watch a movie, anime, or whatever i always go deep in relationships between characters, always am serious about the story, and analyse everything about everything. Its like they're real to me. xD  
**

**I have decided that I will add elements and theories from other animes or manga besides Soul Eater, so that is why it will not go to the Crossover section. MOST OF THESE ELEMENTS WILL NOT PLAY A MAJOR PART IN THE STORY!!!!!! There might also maybe some characters from other animes, but they will be integrated to fit the Naruto world, and probably won't play any major roles. Just for a couple of chapters. That is all.  
**

**Of course lets not forget...**

**I do not own Naruto, Soul Eater or ANY OTHER anime, or manga, even name of city or product, that I might use for a reference in this fic. Their author and creators do. So, please. Don't be hatin on me, yo. XD**

**Next time i promise, the AN won't be so long xD  
**

**Well on with chapter number three.**

**

* * *

**

The village of Fukushima was small. Everyone knew everyone else. The village was famous amongst its inhabitants and some of the neighboring villages as well, for the **Tengoku no Miya** (Heaven's Palace) public house. The building itself was two-stories high. The first one was the pub, while the second was the owner's living quarters. It resided in the market district and was run by an old woman named Kobayashi Suzuki. The children called baachan, when they came to visit. She would always give them candy, and in the case of the boys, ruffle their hair. Or in the case of the girls, pat their heads gently. The young adults would call her baasama, while the old men about her age, usually added -san. Strangers also referred to her as so. Except for one man.

"Yo, old hag. How ya doing?" Said man entered the establishment, while taking a seat next to a free table. He always came to visit when he needed something. Usually it was information, something she could easily provide, being a former kunoichi, back in her younger days. But you never knew. Not with him at least.

He was definitely a shinobi with the way he carried himself. The man was 6Ft. 2Inch. tall, weighing 192lbs. A giant spiky white mane he called hair was on top of his head, tied in a long ponytail, going down all the way to his knees. It was tamed by a horned headband, with the kanji for **Oil** written on it, instead of the usual village symbol shinobi had on theirs. His eyes were gray, with red tear-like marking going down his cheeks and a small pimple on his nose. Clothing consisted of a bright green kimono, a mesh shirt under it, red slesveless coat over with two yellow circles on the side. His hands were protected by old style mesh shin-guards, leg-guards were also mesh. On his feet were kabuki wooden sandals. A stupid grin plastered across his face.

"What do you want, Ero-Gaki?" She raised an old grey eyebrow watching him trying, and failing miserably, to flirt with one of her waitresses. "Still as perverted as ever I see" He sighed in disappointment when said waitress imprinted her palm on his left cheek. Turning to her he grumbled.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. Don't you know who i am? I'm the greatest, most awe-inspiring Ji-" She cut him off rudely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like I haven't heard that a thousand times." She made a funny face changing her voice to imitate his."The great and mighty Toad Sennin, Jiraiya-sama."The same waitress that he tried to flirt with, and others were chuckling at the poor imitation. It was funny after all.

The now dubbed Jiraiya frowned at all the laughing at his person. Didn't this old hag knew that this could ruin his reputation? She must have finally lost her mind, that senile old bat.

"Look, baachan, I didn't come here for you to make fun of me." He paused, expression getting more serious."I'm here the usual." The old woman nodded and motioned for him to follow. He understood the gesture, and followed her upstairs.

"Here you go, you ungrateful brat." Taking the note from the grumbling old woman, Jiraiya began to read. With every sentence his eyes were widening, until by the end, they threatened to pop out of his sockets. _Naruto. _What the hell? It was too soon. _I have to leave for Konoha immediately. Sensei has allot of explaining to do._

"Thanks, baachan, but I have to go. Something came up back in the Leaf."

"That blond brat's blond brat, huh? Well, don't let me keep you. Get going, hentai." He was surprised. How did she know what this was about? She smirked at him. "Don't underestimate me, hentai. I might be old, but I haven't lost my mind still."

Of course that old hag would know. Its like she could read minds or something. Shaking his head in amusement, he opened the window and jumped off, laughing the whole time.

"Hmph, that Ero-Gaki. Coming in here and doing whatever he pleases. No respect for his elders. Why, back in my day you could get hanged for this..." Grumbling under her nose, the elderly woman left to check on her employees. She couldn't leave those girls for five minutes before something happened. Really, young people these days.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**.

Back in the hospital where the morning sun was rising from the east, our hero was already up. Truthfully, Naruto couldn't sleep. He was too excited. The possibilities of becoming shinobi were preventing him from getting any sleep whatsoever.

After he read his mothers letter, his mind was filled with many questions. Why did she leave him? Who was his father? Why wasn't he allowed to know? How come the Sandaime hadn't told him? What kind of cool jutsu would he learn? Man, he would definitely kick ass.

But becoming a shinobi also presented many other questions. How would he learn? Would he have to go to some school? How many years would he be there? What would he learn? Would the other kids accept him?

Narutos mind was a jumbled mess. But when he thought about it more deeply, he realized. He could prove himself to the villagers that way. By becoming a super-cool shinobi, he could awe them all into silence. No longer would they glare at him, and say he wouldn't amount to anything.

Yes, he'd show them. He'd become an awesome shinobi and they'll see. A kick ass Jounin like that Kakeru guy, or maybe an awesome ANBU like that dog-masked one. What was his name? Oh yah, Inu.

Hell, if he's aiming so high, why not Hokage?

He'd never admit it to the old man or anyone else, but the robes and hat were so cool. And the way people would bow to you, and look at you in admiration was a big plus as well.

Yeah, sure, why not? He can become Hokage, no problem. With the cool jutsu his mother left him, It'd be a cinch.

He can see it now. _Hokage-sama, you're so cool. Hokage-sama I love you. Hokage-sama, kiss my baby. Hokage-sama, let me lick your sandals clean. __Hehehe.... Hell yeah, that'd be freakin' awesome. _

It wasn't until noon, that the nurse came to give him his medication and lunch. When she saw him giggling and blushing like a schoolgirl, she sweatdropped. _I think these pills must be messing with his head. Then again, he could be just weird like that. _Coughing to get his attention, she snickered slightly at his embarrassed expression. _He maybe weird, but hes so cute when he blushes like that. I just wanna pinch those red cheeks and hug him. KAWAI!!! _

Now it was Narutos turn to sweatdrop. _What the hell is wrong with this woman? And why the hell is she looking at me like that? _Now he was scared._ Oh-kayy, from this day forward, I officialy hate hospitals._

And that, dear readers, is the story of why, Uzumaki Naruto - Future Hokage, hated hospitals.

_

* * *

_

**Timeskip: One week. Naruto's apartment. **

It's been several days since Naruto has been released from the hospital. After that fiasco with the insane nurse he didn't even touch his food. Who knew what they put in there. Anyways, today was the day he'd meet with the Hokage. After all, he was supposed to talk to him about something important. Knowing jiji, however, he'd probably get a lecture of why eight year olds weren't supposed to pick fights with foreign Jounin. Blah, blah, blah. Yatta, yatta, yatta. Seriously, that old geezer could be more boring than watching paint dry.

But, boring or not, he had to go. And besides, this was a great chance to present his idea about becoming a shinobi. He was sure the old man would agree. After all, with such a cool Bloodline, how could he refuse. Yep, besides the boring lecture, Naruto was sure, that today would be the day.

The day, the Black Star shined in all its glory.

* * *

**Konoha Market District.** **On the way to the Hokage's Office**.

Naruto was on his way to the old man, when a heavenly scent entered his nose. Mmmm, what is this? It smells delicious. Looking around, the blond noticed a small stand, right between Yakiniku Barbeque Restaurant, and Ibashira Weapon Emporium.

Yakiniku. Naruto remembered that restaurant. It tried to server him spoilt food the one time he went there. He'd been shitting for a whole day after that. Glaring at the place, as if to burn it the ground with his glare Naruto looked at the stand the heavenly smell was coming from.

It was small, comfy looking. Five curtain like sheets were hanging at the entrance, with the kanji for Ichiraku Ramen written on each of them. Ramen? What the hell is ramen? Well he was hungry, having not eaten breakfast as to not be late for meeting with the old man.

Screw the old man! He was hungry, dammit!

He just hoped they didn't serve him rotten food like with Yakiniku, or throw him out like many others. Well, its not like it will be his first time getting thrown out after all, right? Stomach growling, he went inside and sat on one of the stools present.

"What can i get ya, kid?" Was the gruff voice of an old man wiping his hands in his apron. He was dressed in the standard chef's outfit. He also wore a hat with the kanji for 'Kiss the cook' on it.

"Oh, shush father. You'll scare the poor boy." Naruto blushed at her appereance. She was dressed like her father, minus the hat and had long brown hair. Her eyes were also brown and was about 14 years old. She was cute.

"Aww, the little boy is blushing. KAWAI!" Here Naruto growled. He was not a little boy and was definitely not cute. He's going to be the next Hokage, dammit. He was cool, not cute.

"Hey, neechan. Watch who you're callin' cute will ya. This is the next Hokage your talkin' to." Okay, so he shouldn't have said that. Now they might decide to throw him out. Damn him and his big mouth. The girl on the other hand just giggled while the old chef raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, Hokage-sama. My name is Ichiraku Ayame. And this here is my father Ichiraku Teuchi. A pleasure to meet you. How may we be of service to you this fine day." She giggled again when he blushed. Grumbling, Naruto asked.

"Can I have a menu, please?" The old man gave him one, but when he looked at it, Naruto was totally confused. The only thing on the menu was ramen. Miso ramen, pork ramen, chicken ramen, shrimp ramen and the list went on. What the hell is it with all the ramen?

Though all of this, Teuchi was having the time of his life. Watching the emotions on the kids face change rapidly from one to another was priceless. First was confusion, then emabarassment, then annoyance, then embarrassment again, confusion again, and then it finally settled on annoyance. Again. Really, he knew who he was the moment the brat stepped foot in his stand. Teuchi just never expected the kid to be like this. The stories he heard really didn't do him justice.

"Umm, can i get a Miso, or whatever that is, please?" Finally, Teuchi couldn't handle it and burst out laughing. Naruto sweatdropped. _What a weird old man._ Ayamen saw him and answered instead of her laughing father.

"Don't mind him. He just gets that way sometimes. Miso ramen coming right up." After a couple of moments, the heavenly smell came back. Placing a bowl on the counter, Ayame watched as the blonds mouth started to water. Did this kid even eat breakfast?

Naruto was drooling like a fountain by the time the food arrived. It smelled delicious, now let see it tasted like that too. Breaking his chopsticks, Naruto took a bite. Anime tears were falling from his eyes.

IT. WAS. HEAVENLY!!!

This must be the food of the gods. There's no other explanation. Something this good was kept from him this long? What rock was he hiding under?

His hands were shaking. His whole body was shaking. Teuchi and his daughter were afraid he didn't like it. But their worries were put to rest when the boy answered, happiness practically dripping from his voice.

"This...this is....This is DELICIOUS. Its the best thing I've ever eaten. The food of the gods I tell ya." After he finished his first bowl, came another one. And another one, and another. It was the most amazing, yet disgusting thing the Ichirakus had ever seen. Where, in the name of all that was divine, did an 8 year old put it all. Its like the kid had a black hole for a stomach.

_**"That a go kid. I haven't had a nice lunch for 8 years now. Bring on the grub. Ahahahaha..." **_Yep, a black hole indeed._**"Although i wouldn't mind some more meat here. Human meat to be more precise. Oh well, beggars can't be chooser's. Ain't that right short-stuff? Ahahahaha..."**_ While eating a tick mark appeared on the blond's head._"Shut up, fox! I'm eating here, don't ruin my apetite with your annoying voice. And don't call me short, dammit. I'm still growing."_

When an ANBU arrived at scene, she sweatdropped. The kid she was ordered to find was sitting on a stool, stacks upon stacks of empty bowls of ramen lined next to him. The stack grew larger by the minute and had no intention of stopping anytime soon. The chef and his daughter were staring, their jaws open from the display of carnage, that was placed upon their eyes. Never in their years had they seen such eating.

"Umm, excuse me, Naruto-san" When the kid turned his attention from the 'Ramen Slaughter', as she now dubbed it... _Are those noodles hanging from his mouth. Eww. _If she could, Neko, thats her codename, would pinch the bridge of her nose in disgust.

"Wuth thu yhuf waunth?" Naruto looked at the strangely dressed ninja. Now that he remembered, they were called ANBU, just like that dog-masked one, Inu. She was taller than him, slender figure and purple hair. Black uniform and a ninjato on her back, a cat mask on her facea as well He was wondering what could she possibly want with him, when he remembered that he hadn't swallowed all of the food in his mouth yet.

"What?" A loud slurp later, the boy's mouth wasn't filled with food anymore.

"What do you want?" Oh, so that's what he meant.

"Well, Hokage-sama got worried about you and asked me too look for you." Its more like the Hokage got annoyed with waiting for him and practically ordered her to go search for the boy. But he didn't need to know that.

"But I'm still hungry" Collective sweatdopp here. _He's still hungry? After all this? What the fuck is this kid? _Were everyone present's thoughts on the matter. Still, Neko mused, the Hokage asked for him. You do not make the Hokage wait.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san, but Hokage-sama asked for me to bring you to him." Naruto grumbled. "What does that old coot want know? I said I'd meet him today didn't I? He probably forgot, with how old he is, I'm not really surprised. " Sweatdropp, again. _Old coot? _Ayame immediately entered older sister mode and began scolding him. "Don't call the Hokage that...umm...I never got your name." She looked sheepish at that statement. Here she was scolding someone, and she didn't even know his name.

Naruto grinned, he liked these people. They weren't like those villagers."Its Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm gonna be the next Hokage. Just you watch." The three occupants smiled at this. Teuchi and the purple-haired ANBU already knew his name, but Ayame did not, and she didn't care either. Still smiling gently at the boy she said. "Well, Naruto-kun, we hope to see you again soon."

Teuchi decided to give the boy his bill, lest the boy forgot to pay for all the ramen he ate. "Don't forget your bill." Looking at the stack of bowls he continued. "Normally one bowl costs 90 yen, but considering its your first time, and how many bowls you make, you can have a discount." Ayame was shocked. Her father never gave discounts. "35 bowls, multiplied by 90 yen per bowl, is equal to 2900 yen. The discount will be 15 %. Thats 435 yen. And with that, your current bill totals to 2465 yen." Naruto was shocked. It was far more cheap than what they charged him for the rotten food he was offered in Yakiniku. Or pretty much anywhere alse for that matter. Nodding dumbly, he pulled green frog-like wallet, a present from the Hokage and put the money on the counter.

Teuchi was worried he broke him. The boy might not have had so much money on his person, he must have given him all of his savings. "Look kid, if you're that broke, you can take half of it back. You'll pay me back at a later time, okay?" Naruto blinked. And then blinked some more. Expensive? The old chef considered what he paid to be expensive. The blond boy started laughing like a lunatic. Oh, yeah, he definitely like these people. "Ahahahahaha, expensive? Are you crazy, ossan? This is helluva lot more cheap that what others have charged me for far less." And with that he grabbed the ANBU's hand, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Leaving two very dumbfounded individuals, wondering how much more expensive than this could the boy have paid for.

* * *

**Hokages Office a moment later**

The Sandaime watched everything proceed through his crystal ball. He knew where the boy was from the beginning, but didn't tell Neko, to leave him some time to eat. He was overjoyed to find out that the Ichiraku family didn't hate the him. They were naturally good people, and didn't judge a book by its cover. He still remembered back when Kushina would demand Minato take her there for a date.

He cut the connection to his crystal ball and hid it in a secret compartment in his desk, just as he sensed Neko and Naruto appear in a swirl of leaves. The first thing he heard when they arrived was...

"Yo, old man. Why the hell you sendin' other people to look for me? I told you I'd come, didn't I?"

"You were late Naruto" He man pointed bluntly. With this boy, tact wasn't needed.

"So? I was hungry, and went to this food stand that served this really awesome ramen and..." The old man chuckled at the boy's antics. It seemed Naruto was excited. After what happened the previous week, the boy deserved some R&R. "But you probably already knew that didn't you?" The old man smiled innocently. You could practically see the halo on his head, holy light shining over him and all. But Naruto knew better. He could see the horns holding that halo."Now how would would a poor, old man like me know that Naruto-kun?" The blond boy snorted. "This won't work with me, gramps. I already know of that crystal ball of yours." He sighed. This was the last time he left the boy in his office unsupervised. "You probably use that to peep on the onsen, don't you?" Sweating from the killer intent that suddenly filled the room, the Sandaime swore to himself this, was definitely the last time. "I don't know what you are talking about." The boy didn't believe him in the slightest."Yeah right, you hentai!" Now it was pointing time. Sarutobi coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Anyways, back on to why I called you." He turned to Neko and ordered. "Neko, leave us." Glaring, the purple-haired ANBU left the office.

Doing handseals, the room glowed for a moment, before returning to normal.

"Now that no one could eavesdrop, lets continue where we left of last week at the hospital. What do you think about the situation?" Naruto scowled and looked away.

"Truthfully, its annoying as hell. Why the fuck did she have to leave? What was so improtant to leave your only kid, dammit?" By the end he was shouting, his face flushed.

"I don't know Naruto." Sarutobi looked on sadly. It always hurt him to see the boy like that. Attitude like that just didn't suite the blond-haired child. "I don't know."

Naruto sighed. Well It didn't matter now. Its not like he could do anything right now. But maybe if he a shinobi things might change. He shook his head of such thoughts as the old man dontinued.

"Although I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't call you here for this." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. What _did_ the old man call him here for? Seeing his confusion, Sarutobi smirked. This should be interesting. Coughing, in order to prepare himself for a formal speech, he continued.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha has found you qualified for entrance to** Hi no Kuni no Konohagakure-ryū Ninpō Happo Hiken **(Fire Country's Hidden in the Leaves Ninja Arts Academy). What do you say? Will you enter?"

Naruto blinked. And then blinked again. He grinned, nodding.

"You bet old man."

Oh yeah, today was the day alright.

Watch out world.

The Black Star, Uzumaki Naruto is coming to take you by storm.

"Now after that is over and done with, lets have a little talk about what you did last week, hm?"

Naruto groaned.

The world will have to wait.

After this, he wasn't sure if he would have the energy to take it by a breeze, let alone a storm.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital. Same time.  
**

Jiraiya was sitting in his bed at the hospital, termbling in fear. What could one the **Densetsu no Sannin** (Legendary Three) be so afraid of that he would literaly be shaking, you ask? Well, he came to Konoha yesterday, wanting to meet his godson, Naruto. But then he decided to go talk to Sarutobi first. On his way to his sensei's office however, Jiraiya saw a group of women, hot women, enter the hotsprings. He just couldn't contain himself. 'I'll jst take a peek' he said to himself. 'Just a peek, no one will know and it won't take more than a moment' he thought. Well, he got caught. Like always. And now, he was paying the price. Like always. _I was careless. _He grabbed a fistful of his hair. _I can't believe Naruto awoke **it**__ so early. I came to meet him, here in Konoha. But to me, there is a big obstacle in this village. Its the reason I'm always traveling, hardly ever coming back. _A figure of a man appeared in his thoughts. A man holding many surgical tools, laughing maniacally, looking down at him like he was a piece of meat. **_Franken... Stein... _**_I just came to see my godson. Why must there be such a huge wall? _Fire was burning in his eyes. Determination like no other. _But I won't lose. _He clenched his fists. _When i overcome this damn wall...  
_

"JIRAIYA-SENSEI'S WAYS OF THE SUPER PERVERT SHALL SPREAD ENDLESSLY INSIDE HIS GODSON'S HEART!!!! YOSH!!!!" The "super pervert" was screaming, waving his fists like a lunatic.

Then suddenly he stopped, and started hugging himself, giggling like a schoolgirl._ But before that, I need the nurses here to treat the wounds of my heart. A kiss should help._

There was a click and a a tall figure was standing at the doorway, only a shadow was seen though. _Yosh!_ _She's here_.

With hearts in his eyes and a lecherous smile, Jiraiya jumped at the figure, snuggling at its feet.

"I've been waiting for you, my angel. Hurry up and treat my heart with your medical love."

"Yo, senpai. I've been looking for you." The figure was revealed to be none other than Moritaki Saitou. In an instant, Jiraiya was sitting on his bed, trembling in fear, his back turned to the doctor. He was also clenching his teeth. "Why... Stein..." Saitou's left eyebrow twitched. _He hasn't seen me in Kami knows how long. No "Hi Saitou old pal, how ya been?". And that nickname. Just because I did research on him a couple of times doesn't mean he has to act like this. I swear he's such a baby sometimes. _He sighed when he saw the white-haired Sannin covered in his sheets, only his ass sticking out, shaking like a leaf. Oh, the irony of it all.

"I don't know what you're thinking...but the stich marks I got from your experiments...have all completely disappeared!" Jiraiya started laughing, trying to sound brave. And was failing miserably. "Niaahaa, I'm not scared of you anymore! Not scared at all." Saitou smirked pushing his glasses up his nose. _Oh really?_

"Oh, so you've noticed how you're middle toes were all switched over from right to left and left to right?"

Jiraiya jumped in his bed and grabbed his feet, inspecting them carefully, trying to see of what the man said was true. "Are you serious?! How could you do that to me?!" Saitou's smirk got a bit wider. _Ha, still go it. You're so easy to tease, senpai._

"I'm lying ~pyon." Silence. Saitou's back was turned and was grinning madly, while Jiraiya was still holding his left foot, slack jawed and eyes wide.

"Teme, you son of a...! I'm gonna kill you!" The glass-wearing doctor was laughing as Jiraiya was shaking him and screaming at his face. But suddenly he stopped. "Oh, i forgot to tell you..." Confused eyes were staring at him now. "**_They_**, have begun to move."

"What?"

* * *

**Training Grounds on the outskirts of Konoha. Late in the afternoon.  
**

Uchiha Saya was sitting on the training ground she learned her first jutsu. A jutsu her father taught her 2 years ago. And now he was dead. They were all dead.

_**He**_ killed them. That bastard killed her family. Clenching her fists she growled. He would pay. One day he will be sorry for what he did.

One day.

Looking out to the lake, tears were falling from her cheeks. She promised herself she was done with crying. But everytime she remembered them anger and sadness would overcome her. She grabbed a rock and threw it with all her stength. It bounced on the surface of the water a couple of times, creating ripples before it sinked.

"Are you ok?" Saya whipped her head so fast, the boy thought he heard a crack. There in front of her was standing a blond-haired boy wearing a white t-shirt with the Konoha symbol, black pants reaching just his knees and black sandals, hands in his pockets. A concerned expression in his bright blue eyes. She scoffed and turned around. Who the hell is this kid?

"Hn."

Naruto immediately scowled. Who does this bitch think she is? He was worried about her. I mean come on, the girl was crying. He was walking by, heading to his apratment, when he saw her just standing there. But when he came to see if she was ok, she was acting like a bitch and ignored him. Well, he'll fix this. No one ignored Uzumaki Naruto. No one.

"Hey bitch, who do you think you are, ignoring me? Do you know who I am? HUH?"

"An idiot?" Was his reply. Naruto twitched. Oh, it was on now.

"Why you..." He was rudely cut off when she turned around and was glaring at him. "Look you idiot, get lost. I don't have time to be babysitting someone like you."

"What'd you say, bitch? You wanna fight, huh? I'll kick your ass, right here, right now."She looked amused at this.

"Tch, you? Fight me? It won't even be a challenge. Go home moron and don't embarass yourself anymore." Naruto smirked.

"What, you afraid or something? Huh, crybaby?" This...this idiot. Who does he think he is? Well, it doesn't matter. She'll teach him a lesson about picking fights with an Uchiha. Cocking her right fist back she lunged.

Naruto's smirk grew wider as he jumped to intercept her charge with his own fist.

They grabbed their fists. Face to face. Glare against smirk. Then she threw him over her head, and slammed her foot in his stomach. "Gah..."

"I told you. You're not even a challenge." She said while walking away.

"Hey, bitch. Where do you think you're going? I'm not through with you yet." Naruto was slowly standing up, still smirking. Saya looked back at her shoulder. _He still intends to fight? _She smirked. _Oh well, I needed a live punching bag anyways._

"Hn, you really are stupid, aren't you? I just pounded you into the ground. Why do you still wish to fight?" Naruto's smirk turned into a predatory grin.

"Why?" He asked rushing at her again. Jumping in the air, Naruto aimed a left kick to her head. Saya blocked with her right arm, using the left to punch him in the face. Naruto replied, flipping backwards. "Why not?" She rushed at him, feinting a punch his head. When he raised his hands block, she redirected it to his stomach. After that she elbowed him in the face.

Stumbling, Naruto tried to regain his balance, but Saya left him no time, performing a sweep kick to his legs. He toppled over. Pinning him in a headlock she asked.

"Do you yield?" Naruto growled.

"Never!" She sighed, and tightened her grip. After a moment of struggling he stopped. Getting off of him, she turned to leave when he spoke between coughs.

"This isn't over, you won't beat me a second time. " He started screaming. "YOU HEAR ME BITCH? UZUMAKI NARUTO AIN'T GIVIN' UP. NEXT TIME YOU'RE DEAD!" Saya smirked as she disappeared.

* * *

**Hokage's Office. Same time.**

Sarutobi was sitting in his office working on the usual paperwork. Suddenly there was a breeze, and swooshing sound was heard. Someone had came from the window and there was only one person who would do that.

"Hello, Jiraiya. What do you need of me?"

"Sensei, we need to talk..."

* * *

**Later that night.**

Naruto lay in his bed thinking about what happened earlier today. Frankly speaking to himself, his fight with the black haired girl was pathetic. She kicked his ass with little effort on her part. On the other hand, Naruto had to struggle to keep up. What happened? Wasn't he going to be Hokage? How could he lose to a girl his age, when he almost killed a Jounin just last week?

He knew the answer. It was the weird chakra that was his Bloodline. Without it Kumo-nin would've killed him. But still, how can there be such a difference between them? They were the same age after all. It doesn't make sense. Unless, she was from a clan. That would explain it. After all, clan members were taught from a young age how to be shinobi.

Naruto clenched his fists. He would've been this strong too, had his mother been here. But she wasn't.

And why?

Because she wanted to protect him from some outside danger. What about an inside one? Did she really think that people would respect him when they knew the Kyuubi was sealed in him? Did she really think that they would love the one who had in him what killed their familys, took aways their friends and lovers, and destroyed their homes? Was she so blind? Or was it that she thought he wouldn't be alone?

He was tired.

Tired of always being alone. Always having to try ten times as much just to get what other people took for granted. It just wasn't fair. But he didn't cry. He didn't complain. No, that would solve nothing. He pushed forward. Never standing still. Never looking back. Never hesitating. He will show them. One day, they would respect him. Adore him. Love him.

Just like jiji.

But first, he had to get strong.

Naruto had been reading his mother's letter on the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai, but so far progress was slow. Very slow. Without the understanding of handseals, there was no way he could learn any techniques.

At least when he went to the academy, they would teach him how. But still, there was at least a month untill the first day.

Naruto started punching his pillow in frustration.

"Damn it. I need to know now. Who knows when those bastards at the academy will teach us about handseals and chakra."

* * *

Jiraiya was watching from a nearby tree. The boy seemed to be angry at the fact that he couldn't start to learn about his clan jutsu. According to his sensei, Naruto has access to his chakra, but no knowledge about handseals or chakra usage. Handseals were and important factor when molding chakra. They were designed to guide the chakra in a specific way. You could also use handseals to convert your chakra into its elemntal composition, depending on what element it is you have. Of course the more experienced shinobi didn't need to. The prime example of sucha shinobi was the Nidaime, who could use some of his most devastating attacks, with but a hand-seal.

Still, the boy was having trouble with all that.

Jiraiya grinned. He had just found a way to help his godson without exposing his existence to him. After all, the Sannin couldn't afford to train the boy yet. Naruto was too young to leave the village and not only that, but his sensei wanted him to finish the academy first.

Still, according to what Kushina had told him about the Uzumaki Bloodline, once it activates, one must learn to control it quickly. His sensei on the other hand believed the boy may know about it, but he souldn't tamper with it at such a young age, because Konoha might be endanger.

Bah, it was better to learn to control it now. The bloodline itself was like a disease. If you didn't eradicate it or at the very least contain or control it, it would spread itself upon you, devouring you humanity until it was nothing left.

Well, it doesn't matter. He would wait for the boy to fall asleep. Then, he will sneak inside and leave a scroll with the instructions about the usage of handseals written on it. That should help Minato's son with his little problem.

He didn't have to wait long. The boy must have been exhausted from yelling and cursing he's been doing for about an hour now. When he fell asleep, Jiraiya suppressed his chakra, just in case, and silently opened the kitchen window. Using the stealth only someone of his caliber could, he sneaked inside and left the scroll on the table. After that, he left the same way he came, grinning all the time.

His sensei would be pissed thats for sure. But what the old fart didn't know, won't hurt Jiraiya. And by the time he found out, it would be too late.

* * *

**Next morning.**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!**

**BANG! **

_Damn alarm clock... What the hell is it doing screeching at this hour?  
_

Naruto got up, rubbing the sleep of his eyes. _It's too damn early. Who set this shitty clock for such a fucked up hour? Oh yeah, me._ Walking to the bathroom, he couldn't help but think about yesterday. After what that bitch did to him, he would need to start on some serious training. _There will be no point in trying to learn my clans techinques, I don't know how to use handseals. Chakra training is pointless too, cuz' I don't know what to do. The only thing left is a physical one._ While brushing his teeth he thought about exactly what he would fo. First, he needed to find a training ground that was secluded. He couldn't let anyone see his training. Then, the exercises.

But first, it was time for breakfast. After he finished his busyness in the bathroom, Naruto walked to the kitched to get something to eat. He was famished. Steppping inside the kitchen, he froze, doing a double check. There, on his table, was a scroll. Okay, this was weird. He was sure it wasn't there last night when he ate dinner. So where the fuck did it come from? It sure as hell didn't grow legs and sneak inside yesterday.

Realization dawned on his blue eyes. So, someone has been here last night. Sneaking into his home, and leaving shit on his kitchen table. Naruto growled. If he ever found out the fucker, he'd tear him a new one.

The blond waled cautiously towards, and carefuly picked the thing up. Examining the scroll for any traps, Naruto slowly opened it and began to read.

_Naruto_

_Watcha' doin' kid? You must be wondering who this is and how I know you, huh? Well, I knew you're parents to be more precise. Name's Jiraiya by the way. You must've heard of me. The Sannin Jiraiya? The Great Toad Sennin Jiraiya? Jiraiya of Icha-Icha Paradise? No? Well, thats okay, when you enter the academy, the teachers'll mention my name for sure. I am awesome after all. Hehehe...  
_

_Anyway, a little birdy told me about the accident you had last week. Well, hope you're okay now. And this here is a little gift for all the birthday's I missed. Hope you like it. Its not much, but it should get you started for now. _

_Do me a little favor, okay? I want you to remember the faces on those snot-nosed clan brats when you show them you're skills. _

Continuing to read, Naruto's eyes widened. Besides the guys's little introduction, everything else was on handseals. What they were, which they were, and how to use them. Theories, instructions, pictures, basically everthing a student would need in order to begin his/her shinobi career.

Taking the scroll, Naruto went to his room to check it out more thoroughly. Plopping down on his bed, he began reading.

_Shinobi Hand-seals 101 _

_By the The Great Toad Sage Jiraiya-sama_

Naruto rolled his eyes, but continued to read._  
_

_Hand seals are used to perform the many form of jutsu that shinobi can learn. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a jutsu is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization. _

_While techniques may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled ninja can use less or even one to perform the same technique. _

_There are 12 hand seals._

_1. **Tori (Bird)** - Press your palms together cross-interlacing your middle and ring fingers, while pressing the tips of your index fingers and pinky fingers together. Also interlacing your thumbs and pointing them at yourself._ _This hand seal is commonly affiliated with **Suiton Ninjutsu**._

_2. **I (Boar)** - Close the fingers on your open palms, and press them together. The palms must point to the ground._

_3. **Inu (Dog)** - __Clench your left hand in a fist and place your right hand in an open palm over it. __This hand seal is commonly affiliated with **Fuuton Ninjutsu**. _

_4. **Tatsu (Dragon)**_ - _Press you palms forward against your oponent, interlacing the index, middle and ring fingers. The tips of thumbs must also be pressed together, but your left thumb must be over your right, pointing to the air. The same is to be done with your pinky fingers, except them pointing to the ground._

_5. **Ushi (Ox)**_ - _Open your right palm and point it to the left. Interlace it with your left one, except it pointing from up to right. You middle and index fingers must be interlace between each other.  
_

_6. **Tora (Tiger)** - Interlace your palms together, but your index and middle fingers must point upwards. This hand seal is commonly affiliated with **Katon Ninjutsu**. _

_7. **Mi (Serpent)** - Simply press your palms together and interlace all fingers between each other. This hand seal is commonly affiliated with **Doton Ninjutsu**.  
_

_8. **Ne (Rat)** - Clench the ring and pinky fingers of your left hand into a fist like position. The index and middle fingers of the same hand must point in the air. Then use your right hand to 'grab' those two fingers, while its index and middle fingers must be balled over the tips of the same fingers on the left hand. This hand seal is commonly affiliated with **Raiton Ninjutsu**. _

_9. **Uma (Horse)** - Here, don't press your palms together, but interlace the middle, ring and pinky fingers of both hands in a wing-like position. The side of the tips of both hands' index fingers must touch each other. Also tuck in your thumbs.  
_

_10. **Saru (Monkey)** - Simply put your right hand open palm over the left one, only interlacing the pinky of right one with the thumb of the left one.  
_

_11. **U (Hare)** - __First, point your left hand in a gun shape, with the thumb sticking up and first finger sticking out, rest of fingers tucked in, then make your right hand into a fist with without the little finger. Then slot them as shown in the picture._

_12. **Hitsuji (Ram)** - It is similair to the **Tora** seal, except you place the left part of it over the right. **Hitsuji** is not affiliated to any element, but is used in accessing and molding raw chakra. _

After reading the instructions, Naruto began to practice the hand-seals. It was slow at first seeing as how he has never done this before. Constantly mistaking handseals with other, similair ones. It was slow.

Naruto would practice untill late at night, completely forgetting about breakfast, lunch and dinner. Eventualy he would improve, but that won't be for a long time.

In one month the academy would begin. And then, he would show the awesomeness that was Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**AN:Well there you have it ladies and gentleman, and souls. I would've continued to write more but what i have planned would make the chapter waaaaay to long.**

**Well nex chapter will be the academy days and where Naruto will get his weapon. **

**Anyways, I will update in a couple of days or by the middle of next week...**

**By the way i want to say that i couldn't find the descriptions of the hand-seals anywhere dammit. I had to make them myself. MYSELF DAMMIT! **

**I may have good english, but I AM BULGARIAN, for cryin out loud. It was really hard for me to describe them. Really hard.**

**And here are the words you need to know, if you don't know them already -  
**

Sennin- Sage

Sannin- Three Ninja (San- three, nin- ninja)

Raiton- Lightning Release/Style

Fuuton- Wind Release/Style

Katon- Fire Release/Style

Suiton- Water Release/Style

Doton- Earth Release/Style

**Well, thats all folks...**

**Ja ne. **

**~Synaxis**

**P.S. I will put the bio of Kobayashi Suzuki in the next chapter cuz i am soooo tired right now, so you'll know where she's from.**


	4. The King and his Horse

**AN: Yo, here's the next chapter. **

**As I promised before, the Author's Notes won't be so long this time. Also, sorry about the delay and i finally got my comp running again xD  
**

**On a side note, thank you Narutopedia for providing most of the information (the theories, but like i said - most of them). xD  
**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Timeskip: One month. First day of school.**

**Year One: Introductional Year.  
**

Its been like a week since the Entrance Ceremony. It was supposed to be a joyous celebration for the new academy students. 'May the Will of Fire burn brightly in your hearts'... _or some fucked up shit like that._

To Naruto, it was definitely not a happy experience.

First, while he was there, everyone was glaring at him. Probably because he wanted to join the academy, who knows.

Second, the speech the old man said at the end was so damn boring. It was a nearly three hour yapping about the way of the ninja, and how one should always promote loyalty and comradeship and other such bullshit. Naruto always knew the old man had had a big heart, but this was ridiculous.

And last but not least, that bitch was there as well. Well, it wasn't that surprising, rather than it was annoying. But when he glared at her, the shit really hit the fan. Everyone else's glares got even worse. _Seriously, whats up with that? __Its like she's some kind of princess or somethin'.  
_

Walking through the corridors, Naruto couldn't help but think things couldn't get any worse, but when he reached the door to the classroom, he realized that... things _could _get worse. His hands started shaking and his palms were sweating. What if the kids didn't like him? What if they turned out like their parents?

He gulped. Well, it's too late to chicken out now. Not only that, but Uzumaki Naruto was no chicken. Steeling himself, he grinned and jumped inside shouting.

"Yahoo! Uzumaki Naruto is here!" Here he was pointing at the students. "All of you bastards remember this! I will become the next Hokage..." No one knew what to make of this.

"What the hell is it with all of this racket?" A kid with a pineapple haircut, raised his head from the desk he was taking a nap on, to see what all the commotion was about. His name was Nara Shikamaru. The heir to the Nara Clan. The Nara's were masters of shadow techniques. Their IQ is said to be over 200, but the men were were too damn lazy, while the women were too freaking hyper. So, as an aspiring Nara male, when he saw some blond screaming at the top of his lungs about becoming Hokage and whatnot, he sweatdropped, and went back to sleep. "Troublesome blonds."

What he received for his troubles was a whack on the head by a blond-haired girl. She was Yamanaka Ino, heir to the Yamanaka clan. Mind techniques and interrogation were their specialty. They also owned a flower shop near the center of the village. "I am blond too, you lazy bum." The boy grumbled. "I know. That's why I said it." She hit him again. "What was that?"

" ***Munch*** Well ***munch*** he's not so bad. ***munch*** Right, Shikamaru?" Eating his chips, an overweight boy, with swirling tattoos on his cheeks turned to his friend, but sweatdopped when he saw his other friend Ino, bash Shikamaru's skull against the desk, screaming obscenities at him. Akimichi Chouji was his name. His clan specialized in Ninjutsu that affected the body. That's why he needed constant food supply, apparently to turn it into chakra. Several of restaurants in Konoha's Market District were theirs. "Never mind." And with that Chouji returned to his food.

"Tch, what an Idiot." Uchiha Saya scoffed at the blond. Turns out his name was Naruto. A fitting name for someone like him. _He decides to be a shinobi, yet acts like a child._ Sighing, she turned to the window and continued to what she was previously doing. Plotting ways to kill her older brother.

"Does he have a fever?" A pink-haired student by the name of Haruno Sakura asked poking her best friend Ino on the shoulder. She was of civilian background, but her parents were influential council members. She looked concerned. He was all red, and was that steam coming out of his nose? "Meh, whatever. Its his fault for being an idiot." Ino then whacked her pineapple-haired friend on the head again. "Now do you understand why I'm not just any blond?"

"Tch, what a show-off. I bet we could kick his ass, no problem. Right Akamaru?" A boy with red triangle tattoos looked to his best friend and companion, a puppy by the name of Akamaru that was sitting on his head. His name was Inuzuka Kiba and was the second child of the head of the Inuzuka Clan. His clan specialized in tracking and fighting with their **Ninken **(Ninja-Dogs). The family owned a veterinary hospital where they treated animals of all species. The puppy barked in agreement and wagged its tail at the boy. "Yeah boy. The first chance we get, we'll show him who's the alpha around here."

_Hmm...interesting. _Aburame Shino pushed his glasses up his nose. He was the heir to the Aburame Clan. _BUZZ...buzz...buzz. _Their clan specialized in the usage of insects in battle. _Very interesting._ At birth, a young Aburame would be implanted with a small hive of battle insects known as **Kikaichu **(Destruction Bug) that would help him or her throughout the rest of his or her shinobi career. _I will have to watch out for him. He may act like a fool, but it would be illogical to ignore his power. _The clan also are nearly fanatical followers of logic.

"N-naruto-kun." Hyuga Hinata was blushing at sight of her rescuer. Her father had told her all about the one who saved her from the Kumo-nin. Although she wasn't his first priority, she was still very grateful to him. But, now that he was here in her class, she would have the chance to repay him for his actions. _How can he be so confident?_

Umino Iruka was standing in front of the classroom, looking a bit apprehensive. After all, the class the Hokage had given wasn't just an ordinary one. Out of the 7 classes, ranging to generally 30 students per class, Iruka just had to get the most promising one. It isn't that he didn't want to teach them, it was just that he didn't think he was the best for the job. There were many other qualified and experienced teachers, rather than him, a rookie. But apparently the Hokage thought he was the best choice.

Sighing, Iruka opened the door to the class and smiled cheerfully, ready to introduce himself. He didn't get a chance however, since a beery loud and very obnoxious voice cut him off.

"Don't be sorry commoners! I am just too awesome!"

The Chunin teacher's eyes widened in horror. There, standing on his desk was a blond-haired boy, dressed in a black shirt and pants with whisker marks on his cheeks. He was pointing to himself and was looking out smugly towards the seated students. That was Uzumaki Naruto. Iruka's eyes narrowed in on the boy. This was the container to the beast that killed his parents.

The teacher could still remember back then, when a Jounin carried him off of the battlefield, while his parents sacrificed their lives for the Yondaime to arrive. Since then he was all alone. An orphan. He hated that word.

Breathing steadily to calm himself, Iruka had to remind himself that he was a teacher. No matter how much he didn't want to, he had to fair to the boy while in this classroom. He had to fair to everyone. Looking around he sighed again. The classroom was in an anarchic state.

They were all yelling, laughing and fighting amongst each other. He sighed. _What a wreck._ After a while, it didn't seem like they would stop anytime soon. A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"**Sensei-ryu Ninpo: Oni Kashira no Jutsu **(Teacher-style Ninja Arts: Demon Head Technique)" His head was growing into big proportions. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

Silence. He sighed when his head went back to normal and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I had to get your attention. My name is Umino Iruka, your new teacher. Welcome to the Ninja Arts Academy." His face turned cold when he looked at Naruto. "Uzumaki, get off the table and get back to your seat."

Naruto scowled._ Tch, ruin my fun why dont'cha._ Taking a seat next to Shikamaru, he sighed.

"Okay class, our first lesson will be on the history of the First Great Shinobi War. Now, it started 100 years ago with the clans..."

Naruto groaned. These would be the longest four years of his life.

* * *

_**A healthy soul...**_

**Thump! Thump! Thump... **

Sitting in a lotus position, Naruto's hands were in a strange seal. It looked like **Tora**, except the middle fingers are curled over the index ones.

Ironically, It was called **Shin **(Death).

It took a while, but he managed to control the beats of his wavelength as they became less frequent than before.

That's what his mother likes to call...

**Kyōmei (Resonance)**.

Actually, it is synchronizing his chakra wavelength with his attacks, or simply to increase some of his physical abilities.

Of course, it will take allot of time before he could effectively control the release without blowing up half the battlefield in the process. Like he did with the training field. Or that time when he ade a new window in his apartment. Or the Hokage's Tower.

Because of his unnaturally large reserves, his chakra pulses were enormous and dangerous in battle situations as his lack of control could kill everyone, including himself.

So... here he was, meditating and trying to learn how not to kill himself in the future. The old man was always babbling that "good things come to those who wait" whenever he got too impatient, especially if it was about ramen.

_Mmm, ramen_.

_**...resides in a healthy mind...**_

He shook his head. _No you idiot, focus. Training now, ramen later._ Naruto opened his eyes. _Okay, lets test this shit out. _Standing up, cracked his knuckles and grinned excitingly._ And then comes the food, Naruto old boy._ The pupils that were supposed to be there, were now the golden stars from before, swirling ominously.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Then... fist met tree.

And the resounding explosion was heard all the way to Konoha.

**_...and in a healthy body!!!_**

* * *

**Year Two: How To Be A Shinobi 101**

"Hehehe..." Almost everyone was snickering, even Saya looked somewhat amused.

Over the course of the first year, Naruto was dubbed the class prankster and dead-last

But if you ask him, he just didn't want to study all this stupid history. The first year was the most boring to him. All they talked about were the wars. There were no practical exercises, no teaching ninjutsu whatsoever. Hell, they didn't even cover how to access their chakra. No that he needed it or anything. But at least he could show-off that he could do it. Really, the only good thing that came out of this were the pranks. After a while, Naruto decided enough was enough. There was no way he would stay there and learn how many hairs were on the Shodaime's ass, or when the Nidaime first lost his virginity. Who needed this stuff anyway? So, his brilliant idea was to device ways to lighten the classroom and the village with his shining awesomeness.

And today was another example of the brilliance that was Uzumaki Naruto.

Iruka smiled. It was a new year at the Konoha Academy and he couldn't wait to begin teaching his cute little students. To instill in them the Will of Fire. Puffing his chest, he entered proudly when a bucket of paint fell on his head.

"Wha-" He didn't have time to scream, when he slipped on the floor. Flaying his arms around, he fell and shot through the classroom, slamming his ass into the desk like a battle-ram.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The class burst into uncontrolled laughter. That was one hell of a girly scream.

Naruto had a shit-eating grin on his face. _And yet another masterpiece by the great artist Uzumaki Naruto. Thank you, thank you very much. _And here was the first lesson for the second year. And that was how a shinobi shouldn't fall into someone else's pranks, which could be a trap during a real mission. _Umino Iruka, FAIL. Oh well, you win some, you lose some. Better luck next time Iruka-sensei.  
_

Iruka got up, and was glaring at the class, trying to find who was the idiot who dared do that to him. Although he already had his suspiciouns, which were confirmed when he saw Naruto. Holding the bucket in his hands he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto, you idiot, what do you think you're doing? Just for this you get two weeks of detention, young man." Despite that, Naruto grinned even more. The whole class was silent.

To them, Iruka's head and shoulders were all pink and he was holding a bucket in his hands that had the words _**Uzumaki**_ _**Naruto's Bitch **_written in big bold kanji. After a moment the whole class burst in even bigger laughter. Some of them were holding their sides, and couldn't breath properly.

Iruka was confused. Okay they had their fun the first time, but why were they laughing again. He saw Naruto mouth 'bucket'. Looking at it, the teacher turned completely red from embarrassment and anger. Why that idiot...

"**NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"Ahahahaha, you should see your face, Iruka-sensei." Naruto was laughing with everyone else now, he just can't hold it in anymore. It's too hilarious.

* * *

"Okay class, this year will be a little different. In addition to the theoretical lectures, included in the schedule are lessons on accessing your chakra. Contrary to what you may believe, this year you will not be taught any ninjutsu." With that the class erupted in chaos. Most of the students were screaming that after a year of the stupid history and tests that they were forced to endure, they deserved to be taught something cool. Like Ninjutsu.

"Its not fair Iruka-sensei. Why can't we learn ninjutsu?"

"Yeah Iruka-sensei, we're sick of these stupid tests and homework. Give us something cool."

"C'mon Iruka-sensei."

This and other such comments rang through the classroom, with the only exceptions being Saya, Shino and Shikamaru. Naruto on the other hand was passionately protesting about it.

"Iruka-sensei, do you know what I've endured for this? HUH? You better give us some cool techniques or I'll prank you every day until you do." Iruka paled. Every day? Gulping he tried to steel his nerves. Naruto's pranks were known far and wide across Konoha. Not to mention what happened last week. And the whole of last year. Still, he reasoned that this schedule has been the pinnacle of shinobi training. Because of it Konoha has prospered as the most powerful shinobi force in the Elemental Nations.

He glared at Naruto defiantly. "You idiot, this system has been active for 15 years." Naruto snorted. So what? When he became Hokage, history won't ever again be taught in class. Or any other theoretical subject for that matter. He was whacked on the head, courtesy of his sensei. "Pay attention, you bonehead." Iruka coughed to get the other children's attention. _I guess Its time for another lecture. _"Ever since the end of the Third Great Shinobi War, Sandaime Hokage-sama has personally implemented this system for maximizing the training a student such as yourselves should receive before advancing in rank. It has practically become a tradition, and no one has ever dared question it before. So i suggest-" He stopped he heard snoring. Looking ahead, Iruka saw half the class asleep. He twitched. And twitched again.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE BRATS." Everyone jumped in their seats, now awake.

"If you had let me finish you would know that you might not learn techniques, but we will teach you everything about chakra and how to access it." Although still disappointed, their spirits lifted a little. That should be interesting. Smiling, Iruka continued. "So now that I have your attention, we may begin. Today is the first lesson, so line up everyone."

* * *

**Year Three: Practical Year**

_Finally. This year Iruka-sensei has no excuses. _Naruto was walking through the academy halls, scowling. These last two years had made his reputation go down the drain. All they did was bookwork, which he found boring of course and as a result, his grades dropped to the bottom of the class. Sure they had some physical exercises done, but all that showed the class was that he was an energetic idiot.

Looking at his schedule, Naruto grinned viciously. _Oh yeah, this should be fun._

**Taijutsu Class**

Iruka clicked his tongue. Today his class would begin they're first lesson on taijutsu. _Lets just hope they won't kill each other._

"Okay class, today we will begin our first taijutsu class. I know you are excited, but please take you seats on the benches over there." Pointing behind the students, he continued. "Now, I know some of you are from clans. But i need to know how far you are in this subject, so we will have some sparing. When I say your names, I want those that were called to stand in the center of the ring." The class nodded their heads vigorously. Iruka sweatdopped and their eagerness to pound each other to the ground. "Okay, now the first match... Uzumaki Naruto against Inuzuka Kiba. And remember, Taijutsu only." _Kids these days._

"Lucky, eh Akamaru? We get to shit on the loser." Kiba was pumping his fists in the air excited. _Finally I'll shut that fucking show-off's big mouth once and for all. _

Meanwhile Naruto was stretching for the fight. Thinking about his opponent, he smirked. Dog breath stands no chance in a fight against him._ I wanted to fight Saya. _Ever since the incident two years ago, Naruto's been wanting to fight with the Uchiha, but whenever he went to that training ground, she wasn't there. _I'd still have to wait though. Since today apparently one student can have only one match. _Shrugging nonchalantly, the blond prepared for his fight. _Oh well, mutt-face will have to do for now.  
_

Getting in the ring both fighters were smirking for different reasons.

"What are you so happy about, loser? Maybe if you beg, I'll go easy on you. Right, Akamaru?"

"Why, I'm happy to finally get a chance to pound your ugly tattooed face in the dirt, dog breath." At this point the whole class was snickering. Kiba growled.

"Also, Kiba, you will have to leave Akamaru out of this match. I need to check your abilities, and with him fighting with you, it would be kind of difficult to do so."_  
_

"You stay back, Akamaru. This guy's mine." The puppy whined a little, but left the ring, while growling at Naruto. Making sure both students were ready, Iruka raised his hand.

"Hajime!" Kiba got on all fours, before he rushed with incredible speed, intending to end the fight quickly.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, before a punch connected to his jaw and he was sent flying just near the end of the ring. _Ha, I was right.  
_

Right when he turned to leave, Kiba noticed that his opponent was getting up.

"Mattaku, all this hype and in the end you punch like an old lady." His eyes widened, while Naruto grinned. "Dog breath."

Kiba was now shaking by now. _This...this loser is mocking me. _Still grinning Naruto turned to Iruka.

"Call the match Iruka-sensei. The mutt's too afraid to fight." That was it. Kiba exploded in anger and rushed at Naruto, throwing all his strength in one punch, ready to end it now.

Naruto pushed it away with his hand, and headbutted him. Still grinning, he punched Kiba in the face. Then, he grabbed him by the shirt and threw him at the other end of the ring. Jumping in the air, Naruto screamed.

"Whats the matter, Kibble, weren't you going to beat me? I guess you're all bark and no bite, huh?"

Just as he landed with his foot on Kiba's head, the boy rolled out of the way and got up with sweep kick at the blonde's feet. Naruto flipped back, and before his opponent could react, rushed him with a haymaker right in the jaw.

Kiba stumbled, surprised at the strength when a kick to the head sent him flying. Flipping in mid-air, he landed in a crouch and jumped at Naruto with a claw swipe. The blond dodged, but when he landed Kiba turned around for another.

Naruto leaned back avoiding the attack. _That was close_. Using his left hand for support, he slammed his foot in Kiba's chin, sending him crashing in the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Saya looked on and smirked. _When brain fails, brawn prevails. Hn, I wonder dobe..._She looked at the stunned, awed and confused expressions of her classmates. _...how much of a challenge would you be if we fought right now. _

"Next match Uchiha Saya vs. Yamanaka Ino." Still smirking she got up and lazily walked to the ring, not even concerned about her opponent. However, she stopped immediately right next to the Uzumaki. "Good match, dobe."

Naruto grinned. "Just who do you think I am, huh? I never lose." Looking her directly in the eyes he continued. "You remember don't you?" His grin was getting more predatory by the moment. "What I told you 2 years ago. Your lucky I'm not your opponent. Next time we fight..." She could have sworn his eyes changed for a moment. "...I'll crush you."

Naruto walked away to the benches, completely ignoring his classmates. He didn't have time to watch them drool at him, Saya's match was much more interesting. But throughout the whole examination, he couldn't help but think about a fight with the girl. _Oh well, there's still time. _

_

* * *

_

**Jutsu Class**

Everyone was excited, chatting happily with each other about the upcoming lesson. After three years, they would be learning their first ninjutsu. Hopefully it would be ubercool and powerful, that can destroy a whole village and...

"Okay class, settle down." When everyone quieted, Iruka continued smiling. "Today, we will be learning our first technique." Iruka did a **Ram **seal, and a puff of smoke later, in his place was the Hokage. He smiled kindly at them. "This is the Henge no Jutsu, a technique that uses chakra to change the outer shape of the user." Everyone looked amazed by the effect. Iruka, still disguised smirked. "Don't get too excited. It is not a physical change, just a visual. The Henge is an E-rank genjutsu." Their faces dropped. It would've been cool to be able to change completely.

"Okay, this was it for the demonstration. Now, I want you to place your hands in the **Ram** seal. You should know how from last year's classes on chakra." After the kids did as they were told, Iruka continued. "Okay, now focus on releasing your chakra from your entire body and picture something that you wish to transform into. It is most important that you concentrate."

The results were more than he could have hoped for. They was after all, their first try. At least most managed to actually transform into something. "Good, good. While there is more to be desired, most of you did pretty good. To those of you who couldn't transform, don't be disappointed. It takes time and practice to succeed. Of course, that counts for everyone. Even if you did succeed at your first try, to reach acceptable academy level, you must practice. Your shape and form are not good enough. You have until the end of the class to practice as much as you want. If you have any questions, please ask and I will be happy to help." With that, he released the technique and went to help some of the students who raised their hands.

Naruto scowled. He couldn't even do it the first time. There was no smoke, no transformation, nothing. _Maybe I didn't put enough chakra in the technique._ Pressing his hands in the ram, he tried again. _Concentrate. Jiji, transform into jiji. More chakra. More... _When he began gathering chakra, it felt as it normally did. _Concentrate._ The moment before he released it however, it began raging insanely. He couldn't control it. _Its too intense. Ca-can't control..._ it was just so much._  
_

The whole room began to shake. _What the hell..._ Iruka looked around and noticed a blue hue gathering around the blond. _Shit_, _Naruto_. Before he could react, everyone was blown away into the walls by the sudden release. Smoke engulfed the classroom and the windows shattered, the door fleying away from its hinges.

"Wha-***cough***, Naruto?" After the smoke cleared he saw Naruto was unconscious against a wall, a crater had formed on it. When Iruka got closer, he could see the blond was injured, probably from over usage of his chakra.

_**Hehehe... This was fun...  
**_

Suddenly an ANBU team appeared via **Shunshin**. It was the a rat masked ANBU, Iruka presumed was the captain that spoke. "What happened here, Hokaga-sama could sense the chakra all the way to his office."

"I don't know, we were practicing the Henge no Jutsu. The first time, Naruto couldn't even transform, but when he tried again, well...this happened." Iruka was pointing at the damage that had been done, and the injured students, some were even knocked out. Saru nodded and began handing out orders.

"Understood Umino-san. Nezumi, take Uzumaki-san to the hospital and bring medics here." Nezumi nodded, grabbed the blond and disappeared. "Tora, set up parameter defence around the school and let nobody inside. Usagi, clear out the building. I will be debriefing Hokage-sama on the current situation, so if I'm needed you know where to find me." When everyone left to do their orders, Saru turned to the teacher. "Umino-san, I'm sure you will be able to handle the situation until Nezumi gets back. After that I recommend you get your wounds treated, however minor they may be." With that he was gone as well. Iruka sighed and sat against the wall, thinking. _Naruto, what happened..._

_

* * *

_

**Year 4: Final Year**

"Ahahahaha..."

"Get back here, Naruto."

"You're not going to get away with it anymore, Naruto."

Naruto was laughing his ass of, while running away from his latest prank. _Painting the Hokage Monument, success._ Looking over his shoulder, the Chunin were hot on his heels. _Every great artist has critics. I guess mine are just more passionate than some. _

Grinning, he concentrated on his wavelength and pulsing his chakra, jumped quite the distance away, landing in an alley just near the Market District. After a moment, the Chunin appeared, but there was no blond in sight.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but we better find him before he does something stupid again."

When they left, from the alley came out a satisfied Naruto. His hands were behind his head and he was laughing.

"Heh, too easy." However...

"Hey, Naruto!"

It was none other than Umino Iruka. The blond had skipped school again to do pranks. Naruto landed on his ass, completely scared out of his wits.

"What are you doing all of a sudden, Iruka-sensei?" The Chunin twitched.

"What are _you_ doing during class, you idiot?" The blond gulped. _Well, shit..._

* * *

Back at the academy, all was not well for our blond-haired hero.

"Listen, Naruto, your grades are the lowest of the class and you have failed the final exam two times. Not only that, but the graduation exam is coming up soon. What are you doing fooling around, idiot?"

"Humph!" Iruka popped a vein. _Is that how its going to be, Naruto? _

"We'll be doing a review test for the Henge, thanks to Naruto. Those who passed will have to line up as well."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Haruno Sakura going! Henge!" In her place, there was a perfect copy of Iruka. The teacher nodded in approval and smiled.

"Okay." She dispelled it, fists in the air.

"I did it." _Shannaro! _"Did you see that, Saya-senpai?"

"Next, Uchiha Saya." Saya humphed, but stepped out nonetheless. Doing the handseals, she transformed as well.

"Hai! Henge no Jutsu." And another perfect copy. Iruka sighed, but called out the next name on the list.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a heated debate with some of his classmates.

"This sucks, Naruto." _Troublesome, that idiot's antics ruined my nap. That, and I have to exert energy...***sigh***... what a drag.  
_

"This is all your fault, Naruto." _Thanks to that moron, recess is canceled. _And Ino was none to pleased about that.

Naruto on the other hand, simply shrugged and stepped in front for the transformation.

"Like I care." Hinata smiled from between the line up, blushing. _Naruto-kun, do your best. _"Henge."_  
_

Instead of a copy of their teacher, a blond pig-tailed girl, almost naked appeared. Winking at him, Iruka was blown back by a nosebleed.

_Man, I'll never get tired of using this technique. _Naruto was laughing his ass of at his teacher's expense.

"How was _that_? I call it, Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)." _It's my proudest achievement yet. It feels like it was yesterday when I came up with the idea._

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

Naruto was sitting in the library, reading. Yes folks, Uzumaki Naruto is reading.

The blond sighed, closing the book **"_The Basics of Chakra_"**. _There's nothing in here either_. After what happened last month, he's been here almost every day after school, searching about a solution to his problem. The fact is, he can't control his chakra. The old man couldn't help him, because he was busy, so he recommended going to the library._ "It is a vast pool of knowledge, so you will surely find something of interest. I am too busy with my work to be able to help you. Here is a library card I made sure to make for you. Use it well Naruto." Bah, jiji probably doesn't want to spend time off of reading porn. The pervert. _

While he was putting the book away, something caught his eye. It was an old scroll labeled _**"Chakra Manipulation"**_. _Chakra manipulation? _Opening it, he began reading, curious about the contents.

_Chakra manipulation is how one uses his or her chakra. There are two ways. Nature manipulation and shape manipulation. Each form of manipulation is pivotal for the creation of new jutsu.  
_

_The first is _**_Seishitsu Henka_**_ (Nature Transformation). It is an advanced form of chakra control that affects the nature of chakra. Every shinobi has a specific element that they are aligned to, some have multiple ones. Whatever element ones chakra is aligned to, the shinobi will be able to use its form of ninutsu more easily that the others. Each element is stronger or weaker compared to other elements. The opposite element to the one the shinobi is aligned to is practically the hardest to learn, should one pursue its understanding.  
_

A spreadsheet was shown below with the element's strengths and weaknesses. There were five chakra natures. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. The more he read, the more fascinated Naruto became of ninjutsu.

_Fire natured chakra is used in **Katon Ninjutsu**, which is stronger than Wind, but weaker than Water. _

_Wind natured chakra __is used in__ **Fūton Ninjutsu**, __which is stronger than__ Lightning, __but weaker than__ Fire. _

_Lightning natured chakra __is used in__ **Raiton Ninjutsu**, __which is stronger than__ Earth, __but weaker than__ Wind._

_Earth natured chakra __is used in__ **Doton Ninjutsu**, __which is stronger than__ Water, __but weaker than__ Lightning._

_Water natured chakra __is used in __**Suiton Ninjutsu**, __which is stronger than__ Fire, __but weaker than__ Earth._

_It should be noted however that it is not how strong ones element is, but how one uses it._

_The second form of chakra manipulation is _**_Keitai Henka_**_ (Shape Transformation). Its an advanced form of chakra control that affects the shape and movement of chakra, and it can determine the size, range and its purpose. _

_Almost every technique uses one of these forms of manipulation. The more complicated ninjutsu might even have both. It is not advised to practice either of these forms until one has at least a basic understanding of chakra and advanced control or chakra reserve._

_On a side note, besides the five basic nature types, there are several more advanced types. By using two basic types simultaneously, one can create a completely new nature with unique properties that is referred to as a **"elementally-recomposed nature type"**. The only documented way currently is through a Kekkei Genkai. _

_There are also the two main chakra compositions, Yin and Yang. According to a legend, at the beginning of time, Kami-sama fused both Yin - the physical energy, with Yang - the spritual energy. That is how all life, including chakra was created. In layman's terms, it is placing the soul (Yang) in the body (Yin). It is believed that __Yin is soft while Yang is hard_. _Yin is stillness while Yang is movement. The sun is Yang while the moon is Yin. Female is Yin while male is Yang. Earth is Yin while the sky is Yang. Intuition is Yin while logic is Yang. Winter is Yin while summer is Yang and so on. The concept is based on the fact that when one combines the two parts, chakra can be generated and used within ones body. But there are documents of shinobi having the ability to use those energies separately. Some have speculated and argued over whether this could be a third chakra manipulation. It matters not however, because whether or not it is another chakra manipulation, the fact is, in order for chakra to be used effectively, one must perfectly balance both parts together._

Naruto rolled up the scroll and placed it back to its previous place, thinking the whole time. _Interesting..._

_

* * *

_

In the forest, if one was to look, he or she would see a big explosion of smoke. But really, what was going on over there?

"Henge!" Naruto was panting. It has been one week and still no results. One week since he read that scroll, he practiced and practiced, but nothing so far. _What the hell am i doing wrong? _He stopped to catch his breath. _I'm trying to balance my energies like that stupid thing said. Then why? _The idea about Yin and Yang had been interesting and Naruto was excited to try it out, thinking that it might help him with ninjutsu. _Iruka-sensei is already teaching the second of three ninjutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and I'm still stuck on this fucking Henge. _Trying again, all that happened was another explosion of smoke and no results. _Damn it..._

Naruto laid on he grass, and was panting from exhaustion. There was a slight breeze and some of the leaves from the nearby trees were dancing in the air, when one fell on his forehead. His eyes widened, it was like back then. After one of his usual pranks where Iruka-sensei caught him, again, he had to endure a lecture about the importance of concentration and how the leaf symbol on the Konoha shinobi's hitai-ate was formed. Grinning, he jumped in a sitting position, arms forming the **Ram** seal with the leaf still on his forehead. This just might work.

"That's It!" He frowned however, when the leaf shot of his head and slowly started falling to the ground. _This'll take some time..._ Sighing, he sat against a tree and continued to practice until late in the evening.

**End of flashback.**

**

* * *

**

It took _four_ months to complete it. Four months, dammit. But the results were outstanding if he did say so himself. He had created a new jutsu. A henge, but instead of only visual change, a physical one was possible. With the combination of both shape manipulation and the balance of the Yin-Yang properties of chakra, he named it...

_**Ninpō: Henshin no Jutsu (Ninja Arts: Body Manipulation Technique)**. _

After that, it was only a matter of making his own original transformation. The fact is, 90 percent of the males in Konoha were perverts, so the choice was obvious, duh!_ Ohh! Iruka-sensei is coming back to the land of the living now. _He smirked at the closed pervert he shared his ramen with sometimes. _Heh, 'bout time, nose-bleeder._

"You idiot! Don't create stupid techniques like that!"

_

* * *

_

"Damn It. Damn It." Iruka sighed, annoyed. _He brought it on himself, that baka. _

"You're not going anywhere until you clean it up good." Naruto grumbled from his position on the mountain, while scrubbing the paint off of the Nidaime's head.

"I don't care. No one is waiting for me at home anyway." Iruka was quiet at that. _Maybe..._

"Oi, Naruto?" The blond scowled.

"What is it now?" Iruka smirked and went into a mock thinking position.

"Well, if you clean all that up, I'll treat you to some ramen tonight." Looking down, the teacher's eyes widened slightly. His favourite student was grinning from ear to ear and began scrubbing with a new vigour.

"All right, Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

_'Bout damn time. I've been watin' for this for a long fuckin' time. Fuckin' better be worth it.  
_

After all that training, It was time to get his weapon. Naruto was sitting in a clearing of one of the training grounds just ouside of Konoha. Unrolling his clan scroll, the boy grinned._ I wonder what It'll be. _Pressing his thumb on the **Buki** seal of the scroll, he pushed chakra into it and there was a puff of smoke. After it cleared, the blonde's eyes widened and his jaw nearly hit the floor. _What the hell? _What came out of the seal was probably the strangest looking thing he had ever seen. Its color was yellow, a spherical shape and was floating about in the air, without a care in the world. _What the fuck is this? _He checked the scroll.

_What you see in front of you Naruto-kun, is called **Tamashi no **_**_Tamago__ (Soul Egg)_**. _It is your weapon's basic form and it was created by me. All Uzumaki weapons by one Uzumaki for another one. It is recommended, although not mandatory that he Uzumaki creating the weapon should be related by direct blood, like say father and son or mother and daughter and so on, for the one receiving it. Anyways, what you see is a compressed and materialized form of my chakra. The egg has its own chakra wavelength, so don't rack your brain on what it is. What you must do right now, is absorb it and resonate with the wavelength. To be more specific, you must eat it. _

The blond sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through his hair. _The things I do for my dream. _Grabbing it, the blond was surprised how he could feel it pulsing, like a heart. It was almost as if the egg was alive. He stared at it. And stared. And then stared some more. _Do I really have to eat this? _Deciding to double-check the scroll from his mother just in case, he groaned.

_Yes Naruto, you have to eat it._

Sighing again, he raised it right to his mouth, hesitating for just a second. _Gah, I better not choke, dammit. _He closed his eyes, and stuffed the thing in his mouth._ Weird... no taste at all. _But when he swallowed... _Son of a... _A shiver went down his spine. No words could describe how he felt. The feeling was almost as good as ramen. _Woooow... _

It took a moment to get his wits together. _What was that? _He shook his head, and began reading the scroll again.

_Okay, now that you have eaten the egg, I want you to sit and try to concentrate on your wavelength._

Doing as he was told, he began searching. What he discovered, it both confused, and scared him at the same time. Instead of one pulse, there were two. Opening his eyes he checked the scroll again.

_You should have noticed that there are two, instead of one chakra pulses. At the moment, your system is recognising the egg as a foreign substance. As i said, you must synchronize with it, because by doing that, you will fuse with the weapon and have the ability to effectively wield it in combat situations. _

_The ritual you have to perform is called **Tamashi no Kyōmei (Soul Resonance). **It is the rite of passage within our clan. An Uzumaki can only be viewed as an adult by successfully completing this task. But remember, Naruto-kun, whether or not you actually do complete it, i will always be proud of you. Good luck, __my son__._

Naruto closed his eyes, and placed his hands in the **Shin** seal, concentrating. The two pulses were beating at irregular intervals compared to each other. He sighed exasperatedly..._Tch__, this is such a pain. _There were beads of sweat now falling from his forehead. _Why do i have to do all of this? _The beats were slowly, but surely beating in synchronisation._  
_

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

_Here goes nothing._

Opening his eyes, he shouted._  
_

"**Tamashi no ****Kyōmei (Soul Resonance)**"

* * *

**Mindscape**

Kyuubi was grinning maniacally and started pushing as much chakra as it had, ready to tear the egg to pieces. _**The brat's too weak right now.**_ Laughing echoed through the whole place. **_Finally..._**

**"FREEDOM!!!AHAHHAHAHAHA!!!"**

The murky water in front of the cage turned crimson, like blood. It began covering the walls, the ceiling, everywhere. There were blue pipes running through the place, which also turned crimson. The seal glowed, but it was too late. The Kyuubi's chakra couldn't be stopped.

**"ITS TIME FOR A NEW KING TO RISE!!! YOUR TIME HAS COME, NARUTO!!!"**

**

* * *

**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Pain. That was all he felt. The moment he started to synchronize, he felt pain. He looked at his hands, his vision blurry. There, in his hands was the weapon he made every possible effort to achieve. A kusari-gama. Grinning, he could feel his fangs grow larger, piercing his lips. The whiskers became more pronounced and his eyes hurt. Everything hurt. _But, I did it... _And then came darkness.

"Naruto..."

* * *

_Where... _Looking in front of him, Naruto could see a gate. It was closed, and strange seals decorated it. But the strangest thing of all was, that beside the gate, is where he was. Naruto frowned. He was surrounded by water, murky red water, like blood. From it, disfigured charcoal black trees had sprouted. _...the hell... _Confused, he raised his head to the sky, only to find it disgusting grey, and the moon. The moon was black, the same black as the trees._ ...am i?_

**"Long time no see, your Majesty. You're not lost are you?" **Naruto's head snapped back to the gate. There, on top of it, a figure sat, its head lowered. The only thing visible was the crimson hair that marred its head. The blond growled, confused.

"Who the hell are you?" The figure raised his head. Naruto's eyes widened. In front of him was... _What the __hell?_Himself. There were a few differences like the hair, as well as the eyes, which were red and slitted. The whiskers and fangs were more pronounced, but it was no mistaking it. Sitting on top of the gate... was almost a mirror copy of the blond.

**"Heheheh..."** The Naruto-clone chuckled. **"I'm hurt. Have you forgotten me already?" **_That voice. _Naruto's eyes narrowed. There was only one person... thing that sounds like that.

"Kyuubi no Youko." Kyuubi got up and grinned.

**"Bingo!" **Holding his hand to the side, in red flames appeared a giant Zanbatou. When he looked closer, Naruto noticed the blade was black and serrated. It had no guard, but from the hilt a crimson chain came out all the way to the demon's hand. Kyuubi swung it over his shoulder. **"Like it?" **And disappeared. _Wha-_

The demon appeared in the air above him swinging the thing in a downward slash. Naruto jumped back, barely avoiding instant death. _Fast_. He scowled. _Guess there's no choice, huh? _Crossing his hands in front of his chest, the kusari-gama from before appeared. _I'll have to fight._

* * *

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)" **Creating three clones, Jiraiya surrounded Naruto from all sides, bit their thumbs and placed their hands on the ground, shouting. "**Fuuinjutsu: Kekkai Shihou Fuujin (Sealing Technique: Four-Corner Sealing Barrier)**" A complex sealing array appeared and the four Jiraiya's glowed for a moment. The whole space around the boy and the Jiraiyas turned into a four cornered house-like chakra rectangle.

"Jiraiya, are you sure this will work?" Sarutobi was concerned. It would seem the fox was trying to escape its confinement, but that would be impossible._ According to Minato, __the Shishou Fuuin was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was used to make the two Shishou Fuuin allow the escape of the Kyuubi's chakra back into Naruto's own chakra. This allows Naruto to draw on the chakra of the Kyuubi and still keep the Kyuubi itself imprisoned. Naruto can access this chakra whenever he experiences heightened emotions or when his own chakra is drained. _He narrowed his eyes in confusion. _Then why? From what i saw, the boy was trying to create his clan's weapon, that's all. Then how could the Kyuubi escape? _

"Only for a while sensei. Eventually, with the help of Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto will be able to break the barrier and start rampaging through the village." Jiraiya said, while beads of sweat were falling from his cheeks. _This Kyuubi chakra here is different than what I saw, both in terms of its quantity and character. _He shivered at the feeling the chakra was giving off. _Most notably it __reeks of malice. But if the seal has broken, Naruto should have gone nine-tails immediately._ Realisation shined in his eyes when he say the blond. Red chakra started covering him in a cloak, with one tail forming._ So, in search of stability, the chakra that leaked out is attempting to create a form even closer to that of the Kyuubi. By covering him in a chakra shroud._ Naruto growled and rammed his body in one of the walls. _Nghn, he's this strong with just one tail? We've gotta stop him before more sprout and goes full Kyuubi on us all. _

An ANBU team landed right next to the Sandaime, crouching in a submissivie position. One of them, Inu, spoke.

"Hokage-sama, I have gathered the best operatives in every specialization. We are awaiting orders." The Hokage hummed, thinking of plausible ways to subdue the boy without killing him. _If he continues to ram himself in the barrier walls, Naruto will eventually break through. In this situation there are only two options available. At least until others present themselves. _Sarutobi was once again showing why he was called the God of Shinobi. _We could either let him continue, or find a distraction and hope the boy inside would find a way. _He sighed. _If we let him continue, Naruto will break through eventually, but if we distract him, we risk his anger and the release of more tails. Either way, if we don't find any other solutions he will destroy us all. _Closing his eyes, the old man came to a sad conclusion. _At that point, he will have to be stopped, permanently._

"I want you to enter in there and distract him from breaking Jiraiya's seal." Inu looked confused.

"Hokage-sama?"

"You heard me. Go inside and make sure he turns his attention away from my student until i find a way to subdue him. But go inside one by one and switch when you're tired. Inu, it is impeccable that you pull your punches. We do no want to anger him further, releasing more tails." Inu nodded. It seemed the best solution for now.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will go first, being the strongest I will last longer." The Hokage looked at him sadly and nodded.

"I trust your judgement, Inu. Jiraiya, let him in." The Sannin concentrated and a door like hole appeared in one of the walls of the seal. Right before he entered however, Inu removed his mask and threw it on the ground. When inside, he smirked.

"Do you remember me, Naruto?" He received a growl in response.

* * *

**"They ignore you, despise you, fear and discriminate you." **The Kyuubi was having fun, taunting his opponent. The brat was too weak and undeserving of his power. Forming bonds and relying on others. _**Fool...**_**  
**

Naruto didn't say anything, instead he rushed the fox.

**"Why do you want to become Hokage to a bunch of fools, who don't even care about you?" **The blond threw the left _kama (sickle) _at him. Kyuubi simply smirked. Using his free claw, the demon grabbed the kama and pulled it along with the blond.

While he was flying, Naruto tried a downward slash with his other kama. Kyuubi merely sidestepped to the left, and leaned back when the blond tried a side slash.

**"Are you naive?" **Chuckling, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's head and sent him flying at the gate.

"Gah..." The blond smashed his body in the concrete with such force, that debris and water were sent flying everywhere.

**"Or are you blind?"** Throwing his Zanbatou in the air, he grabbed the chain and started spining the giant sword over his head, laughing maniacally. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"What are you talking about?" He coughed up blood. "Who's blind? Cuz' it ain't me. You talk about why I want to become Hokage to the people that hate me, right?" Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh. "Why? Why?" He was shouting by now. "Because I want too, you overgrown fuzzball." Kyuubi frowned and dropped the blade, creating an explosion.

**"It never ceases amaze me how utterly brainless you are." **Chuckling, he raised his weapon again and pointed it at the blond. **"Naruto, what's the difference between a king and his horse?" **The blond looked confused.

"What?" Kyuubi smirked.

**"I don't mean the kiddy shit like 'Ones a person and ones an animal' or 'One has two legs and one has four'." **He started shouting. **"I'm talking about the form, ability and power that separates them. Why is it that, one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?" **His face became serious for a moment.** "There's only one answer."** Before it exploded in a vicious grin. **"Instinct. In order for beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live mercilessly crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep deep within our bodies lies that honed instinct to kill, to slaughter!" **Naruto was simply looking at him without saying anything. **"But you humans don't have that! You don't have those pure, base instincts! You fight with your brain. You try to defeat your enemies with logic! And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword!" **Pulling his sword back, he continued scowling. **"I saw how you fight. How you _bond_ with others and suddenly decide to protect those who have scorned you your whole life. Just because of a kind word and some ramen."** Feeling wetness Naruto looked down at his body. **"****That's why you're weak, human." **Kyuubi's sword was sticking out of his stomach, blood was soaking his shirt. His eyes widened. **"I'm not gonna have it, Naruto. I don't know about you, but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than me and get cut to ribbons with him." **Smirking, Kyuubi walked forward until he was standing right in front of the blond.** "The first time I saw you I thought to myself that since you were related to _that_ man, that you were going to get strong like him and I was scared, but also excited. To be able to see your development, even if it was from a seal."** Grabbing the hilt of the Zanbatou, he said. **"But you turned out weak, and you get weaker by the day, so I have decided to destroy you..." **Ruby slitted eyes met sapphire blue ones. **"...and take your crown for myself." **When he pulled the sword out of the blond's stomach, the whole gate came crashing down.

Suddenly, an eye opened from the darkness. It was metallic in color and had tree rings, each bigger than the last, circling the pupil. It looked down at Naruto, widening slightly. The Kyuubi was smirking. That was the eye of truth and apparently it had set its sights on the brat. Once that happened, there was no escape.

**"It turns out I overestimated you."** Sighing, the Bijuu placed the blade on his shoulder and walked away as black tendrils slowly wrapped around Naruto and hoisted him in the air. **"You're just a worthless human, nothing like _him_ at all. I guess blood relationships aren't everything."**With that, he was pulled in the darkness, the destroyed gate began rebuilding itself, as if nothing had happened. Kyuubi smirked. **"Neh, Naruto?"**

* * *

Inu flipped back dodging a claw swipe and leaned back from another one. Taking out a kunai, he slashed at Naruto's shoulder. It sizzled, smoke coming out before the wound closed. The ANBU captain's eyes widened. _High speed regeneration? _

Naruto, still surrounded by the chakra shroud, jumped in the air slashing downwards, when an elbow sent him skidding a few feet away. He growled, eyes narrowing at the intruder, who was an ANBU with a monkey mask, but like Kakashi, decided to remove it. Behind the mask was a smirking face, when the ninja spoke, his eyes never leaving the blond event for a second.

"You're tired, Kakashi. Switch places with me." Kakashi nodded, relieved to have some break from the fight. He left through the exit, that was opened by Jiraiya. Looking back, he shuddered at the look his replacement was getting.

"I am Sarutobi Asuma." The man grinned, taking two trench kinves from his pouch. "Nice to meet you, Naruto."

* * *

**_Naruto..._**

_Who? _Rayless and pathless, the darkness had devoured what was left of his soul. He didn't know who he is or was. All he knows is darkness_. _So when a whisper echoed through he was surprised.

_**Naruto...**_

_Who's he... _There it is again, the whisper. It was maddening, he didn't know who this Naruto was, but he was so familiar. It was maddening. _...calling to? _He decided to open his eyes and find the answers.

_Who's hand... _And saw a hand. _...is this?_ The fingers twitched. _What? Its just my hand again. _He closed it into a fist._ My hand... _Looking around, he found himself in an endless grass field with the bright blue sky shining down on him. _I... _In the middle of it, there was a giant tree, and a small frame was crouched under it, sobbing. _Who am I?_

_**Naruto...**_

Suddenly, memories flashed through his mind. He grabbed his head in pain.

Flashback...

_An old man with white robes was siting behind a desk, in front of him was a blond-haired child_, _smiling sheepishly with his hands behind his head.  
_

_"Naruto, what am i going to do with you?"_

_"Eheheheh... oops?"_

_The man sighed and the boy chuckled._

End._  
_

_I..._

Flashback...

_The same blond boy was sitting in a stand, slurping ramen happily. A stack of bowls started gathering nex to him. Then from the back came a young, brown-haired girl smiling brightly._

_"Naruto-kun, how was your day?" The boy perked up at that and grinned at her._

_"Oh, you won't believe what happened today at school, neechan..."_

End..._  
_

_I'm..._

Flashback....

_"Ahahahahaha...." _

_"Come back here, Naruto."_

_"You can't catch me Iruka-sensei."_

End...

_I'm..._

_**NARUTOOOOO...**_

**

* * *

**

**Crack!**

Kyuubi turned his head back and his eyes widened. _**What the... **_There on the gate, cracks started appearing. They were slowly spreading all over the stone. **_Impossible..._** Suddenly black tentacles shot through the cracks and wrapped themselves around the demon, immobilizing him. _**This is...**_

**"Tamashi no Kyōmei (Soul Resonance)"** The gate fell, destroyed. Through the darkness, a figure appeared. It was Uzumaki Naruto and in his hand was a sword. Black, a broken chain hanging from the handle which was wrapped in white bandages.

He grabbed the sword with both hand. _I can feel it... _Crouched down._ This instinct... _Golden stars were swirling in his eyes.

The shadows pulled the shocked Kyuubi in the air._** Taima no Hachō**_... A flash later, blood splattered all over the water. **"Kage Boshi**: **Yosegiri**** (Shadow Star: Endgame Slash)" **

_...is the root to my determination. I'll never give up. That is my Nindo._

**"Heheheh..." **Snapping out of his trance, the blond heard laughing and looked up to a grinning Kyuubi with the sword sticking out of his chest. **"Looks like your ****instinct and your desire to fight, aren't completely gone." **The fox started to slowly disappear in a crimson flame, still grinning.** "Guess there's no way around it. You got me. I have to recognize you as the king, for now." **They locked eyes. **"But don't you ever forget. Don't forget that either one of us could become the king or the horse. If you ever give me the chance, I'll drag you down and crush your skull." **Using one of his hands, Kyuubi grabbed the blade**. "And one last warning. If you really want to control my power, make sure you don't die before I show up again. Because in the upcoming events, your own won't be enough." **Smirking, the fox started to glow, before a flash of light consumed the whole place.**  
**

**

* * *

**Outside, chakra started gathering around Naruto, condensing into a small sphere. Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"Jiraiya, get Karasu out, now. And reinforce that barrier. We cannot let the blast escape or it will reach the village." The ANBU barely managed to escape, before the sphere exploded.

"Nghn..." Using the last of his chakra, Jiraiya barely managed to contain the chakra.

Smoke covered the whole barrier, obscuring everyone's view. When it cleared, in the center was Naruto, his eyes closed, just standing there with a strange black sword in his right hand.

Everyone was watching him intently, but even after a couple of moments he just stood there. Sarutobi adressed his student, not moving his eyes from the blond even for a moment.

"Jiraiya." The man nodded and dropped the barrier.

When it fell, so did Naruto. Jiraiya got up and slowly walked towards his godson, his chakra almost completely gone.

"How ya' feelin', kid?" Naruto turned his head to look at the man, smirking.

"Not bad, actually."

* * *

**AN: Yahoo, another chapter done. Hope you like it. There's gonna be another one soon... so watch out, cuz my computer's fixed. xD**

**1. Ninpō: Henshin no Jutsu (Ninja Arts: Body Manipulation Technique) [Rank: S; Classification: Original] - The only similairity between this jutsu and the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) is the change of outside form. But while the Henge is an illusion, the Henshin is a real transformation. By combining Keitai Henka (Shape Transformation) with the Ying-Yang conception, it is possible to alter ones actual shape and appearance. It requires allot of chakra and control, and only Uzumaki Naruto has been recorded to be able to use it.**

**2. Kyōmei (Resonance) [Rank: Uknown; Classification: Cannon, Original Alteration] - One of the basic chakra techniques used in the Uzumaki Clan. By synchronizing with ones chakra wavelegth, they can use it to produce small bursts of chakra and increase their physical abilities. This jutsu is the basis for the clan's other, more advanced and dangerous jutsu.  
**

**3. Tamashii no Kyōmei (Resonance of the Soul) [Rank: Unknown; Classification: Cannon, ****Original Alteration****)- A special advanced technique used by the Uzumaki Clan in which, they synchronize their Chakra wavelength with their weapon. By doing so, they can release highly powerful techniques and, more often than not, change the tide of a battle. It is considered the clan's rite of passage.**

**4. Kage Boshi: Yosegiri (Shadow Star: Endgame Slash) [Rank: Uknown; Classification: Cannon, ****Original Alteration;**** Requirements: Soul Resonance, Weapon] **- **Using Soul Resonance with his weapon, Naruto can manipulate his shadow and using it, initially, restrains the target. When the target is captured, Naruto will use the shadow to pull the enemy to himself, subsequently making a large slash that cuts through the trapped enemy. The attack's strength depends on Naruto's will.**

** 5. Tamashii no Tamago (Soul Egg) [Rank: Not a Jutsu; Classification: Cannon, ****Original Alteration****] - The materialized form of an Uzumaki's weapon. It can only be created by an Uzumaki, and can only be used by an Uzumaki.  
**

**6. Fuuinjutsu: Kekkai Shihou Fuujin (Sealing Technique: Four-Corner Sealing Barrier) [Rank: A; Classification: Cannon, ****Original Alteration****] - This technique is designed by Jiraiya to seal demons, although it can seal anything. It is performed by four separate pillars (objects or people) and a sample of blood similar to a Summoning Technique. It requires good chakra control and concentration in order to perform the sealing technique. To use this technique, constant chakra expulsion and great concentration is required in order to maintain the barrier**

**7. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Techinque) [Rank: B; Classification: Cannon] - Similar to the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique), this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original.**

**Unlike other clone techniques, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. In the anime, Uchiha Sasuke claims that the Sharingan can distinguish clones from the original, however various events throughout the series seem to indicate that this is not the case, implying that the Sharingan was merely used to keep track of the original's movements.**

**8. Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu) [Rank: E; Classification: Cannon] - This technique creates intangible copies of the user. The clones are simply illusions and will dissipate when they come into contact with something. The illusions can be seen through by the Byakugan and the Sharingan. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.). Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee are the only two ninja known to pass at the Academy without mastering this jutsu.**

**9. Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) [Rank: E; Classification: Cannon] - This jutsu allows the user to transform either themselves or another object into the appearance of another person, animal, or object. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. Fundamentally, all ninja know this jutsu. The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts much mental strain on the inexperienced ninja.**

**Tsunade of the Sannin possesses a more advanced version of the Transformation Technique, where she disguises her 50-year-old self as younger versions of herself. Her technique is unique as it seems to be permanent, nor does she need to exert herself to maintain it for a long time, whereas a normal transformation would be dispelled when the user is injured. This implies that the form is a physical transformation and that it only breaks when Tsunade is low on chakra.**

**This is for techniques, heh... guess the AN was long again. Oops? xD **

**After my next chapter, allot of editing will be done, cuz' now, when i lookd at the previous chapters, the only thing on my mind is "damn". Also, I'll try to improve on my grammar, sorry for my previous statement, it appears the problem lies with me. xD  
**

**Anyhoo...  
**

**Ja Ne...**

**~Synaxis  
**


End file.
